Love Hurt and Bleed
by Jaxon21
Summary: Emma changed drastically and only Regina is able to help her (AUish)
1. Made

**This was originally written in german and I'm translating it. The first chapter is a bit short, still trying this out. Reviews and a Fave are very welcome :).**

 **PS. I do have a beta reader now, a HUGE thank you to Outswanqueen and also to shadowdianne who had helped me as well**

* * *

Her Blood rushed through her veins and she could hear her own heart racing. Sweat dripped over her forehead down to her eyes and she wiped it nervously away.

She scratched her arm and groaned quietly, _what was going on with her?_

Emma rolled around in her bed and noticed how loud the crickets were tonight.

Nervously the sheriff jumped out of bed, pacing around. Suddenly, she stopped and looked down at her arm.

A whimper escaped her throat and she raised her chin, smelling something dirty. Slowly, she turned her heard towards her window and furrowed her brow. She smelt the neighbors - trash can, outside on the sidewalk.

"What the hell?" Emma mumbled and swallowed hard, she started to look around nervously. _What was going on with her? Was she sick? Was this because of her accident in the forest?_

Two days ago she had been in the forest, chasing after Pongo. Something had attacked Emma, bitten her arm and then disappeared.

She couldn't make out anything in the dark, only that it had been an animal.

Almost an hour later, Emma just sat back on her bed and could hear almost everything; every cricket, cat, even David snoring downstairs.

Panic coursed through her body and Emma jumped off the bed, running her fingers through her hair. She needed to talk to Regina, the blonde decided.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Emma appeared at Regina's Mansion, unsure and nervous. She swallowed then knocked on the door.

It didn't take long, when someone opened the door very fast and Regina looked angrily at Emma.

But Regina's glance changed, once she noticed Emma's devastated and scared state.

"Miss Swan, what do you want? Do you know how late it is?" Regina growled annoyed nonetheless and Emma's gaze dropped down to her feet.

"Regina, I'm sorry, I know it's late. But something isn't right with me!" Emma tried not to sound too desperate, but failed.

"Oh, I'm amazed, that you finally noticed!" Regina smirked for a second, but couldn't hide the curiosity.

"What? No! I...can we please talk? Inside?" Emma almost begged and Regina rolled her eyes, but stepped aside.

Together they walked into the living room and Regina quietly closed the door, so Henry wouldn't wake up. Who knows what kind of problems the blonde had.

Emma plopped down onto the couch and sighed "I know- we are not best friends. But you're the only person I can come to with this." Emma took a deep breath and Regina's body stiffened.. _What was going on?_

"Could you please explain what is going on?" Regina stressed and Emma finally looked at her.

"Two days ago, around evening, I was in the forest, chasing Pongo. I had no backup with me, 'cause why should I? It was just Pongo." Emma rubbed her hands together and briefly closed her eyes, sweat already forming on her neck.

"I went deeper into the forest and suddenly something or someone attacked me. It was so fast. It bit me and disappeared. Since then Regina, I'm going crazy! I can hear everything 500 times better; I can smell Henry's dirty clothes up in his room; I have such deep anger flowing through me, scratching the surface. I can barely control it! I can hear your heart- it's beating so fast! You're nervous, right?" she asked timidly.

Regina just stared stunned at Emma. She swallowed and blinked a few times.

"Can you remember anything else? Any more details? What did it look like?" Regina asked while she paced up and down.

Emma shook her head "No, I stumbled and fell. The moment I realized that it bit me, I looked at my arm." The blonde pulled her sleeve back and showed Regina the wound.

"It's already healing, that's why it's probably itching." Regina mumbled more to herself, then shook her head to clear it a little.

"Regina what does this mean?" the blonde sheriff asked scared and Regina closed her eyes for a few seconds, while she let out her breath, one she didn't realize she'd been holding in.

"I know what you are now and I need to call in an towns meeting!" was all Regina said as she ran out of the room.

"What the hell? Regina!" Emma yelled and jumped off the couch, going after the brunette.


	2. Myth

**Hello! Thank your for your faves, follows and reviews. Here's Chapter 2 :)**

For a second Emma's vision blurred, she clutched the back of the couch- to steady herself. Without really paying much attention, she could hear Regina shuffling papers around.

The blonde took a few moments- to find her grip again, took a deep breath, and more or less nodded to herself.

* * *

Emma appeared in the study and just looked baffled at Regina, who was now looking intently at something on her desk.

"Regina, please say something!" Emma pleaded. Regina visibly tensed, looked back up from her desk at Emma and swallowed.

"You're a werewolf, Emma!" Regina whispered and Emma felt like someone was pouring ice- cold water down on her.

Emma just stood there - stock still and stared at the brunette. Realization dawning on her. Then she opened her mouth and it was suddenly too hard to breathe.

"What? Come on, no...We're not on True Blood or something. There's no such thing, not at least in this dimension, right?!" Emma blurted out, scared and very angry.

Regina nodded and looked thoughtfully at her phone, "That is true, I thought so too. There are werewolves in the enchanted forest, as you know Ruby is one of them. I don't know if there are some in this world - if that is really possible and if they are the same." The brunette explained and Emma swallowed.

It took a few seconds before Regina's words actually reached Emma's brain.

"Fuck...Fuck...Fuck..what now? Dammit! Shit, how is that possible?" Emma cursed quietly, running her fingers through her hair, while she started to pace around.

"Emma! You got to calm down!" Regina raised her voice, Emma's head whipped around and she looked at Regina.

"I'm going to call Granny and then we'll see." Regina spoke quietly, touching the blondes upper arm. The sheriff just nodded.

Regina dialed Granny's number and walked out of the room, into the kitchen. Emma understood every word, but it was almost as if she didn't care. She had to accept this, which was nearly impossible for her.

Five Minutes later, Regina came back and looked at Emma, who just stood there - lost.

"She was very surprised, she didn't know it was possible in this realm. She did read about some myths, but never took them seriously." Regina explained and let her eyes wander over Emma's form - there was now a glow around the blonde, she hadn't recognized before.

Emma closed her eyes and rubbed them tiredly

"Hmm..What about the full moon?" she asked quietly and Regina watched her patiently

"That might be different as well. The first full moon will be...well horrible. Granny mentioned chains or else you'd slaughter Storybrooke!" - Regina explained this very carefully.

Granny was always so..straight to the point, one feat that could either sting or make you laugh.

A look of horror crossed Emma's face and she took a deep breath or she'd suffocate.

"But once you've learned to control the wolf, it's in your hands. You can transform where and whenever you want to." Regina quickly explained, to calm the blonde further.

"Oh how great! That's...that's just perfect. I'm a ticking bomb! And shouldn't I be able to control it, I could harm you or Henry or my family!" Emma spit and let her head fall in her hands.

The young sheriff was about to lose herself as she felt the inner beast slowly waking up.

She wanted to punch something or might as well eat it alive. 30 years of anger very there - truly real!

Two warm hands suddenly closed around her wrists and Emma slowly raised her head, gazing into deep brown eyes.

Regina kneeled before her and held her gaze, "Emma, it's going to be hard, but you will get through this. Who or whatever this was will eventually show it's face. And then you will make them pay!" She whispered and smiled briefly.

"What if I can't?!" Emma whispered, scared. Regina sighed tiredly

"Where is the Emma that loves to irritate me, who loves being a pain in my gorgeous ass?!" Regina asked challenging and earned a small smile from the blonde.

"It's late and you're clearly exhausted, you can sleep in my guestroom." Regina then offered carefully.

Emma was about to decline, but immediately felt fear and panic. The blonde nodded and realized that it might be better to stay there - close to Regina - for the night. Somehow she felt a lot safer whenever she was with the brunette. She didn't know why.

Regina slowly got up from her knees when she heard Emma's quiet voice "Regina..."

Regina stopped and looked back at Emma. "Yes?"

"Thank you and promise me one thing?"

Regina raised one eyebrow at that and gazed questioningly at Emma.

"If I ever lose my control, please kill me...Please. I could never live with myself, if I'd ever do something terrible!" Emma whispered

Regina swallowed hard "I highly doubt that I will ever have to do that, but yes..if it ever comes to that, I will kill you! I promise.." She whispered, swallowing the lump in her throat, and turned around to leave the room as fast as she could.

The thought of killing Emma made her head swim and her stomach drop. _No, she would not let that happen, she would not have to do that!_


	3. Fear

**Hey! Thank you for the faves and follows! Reviews are very appreciated, want to know your opinion :). Now enjoy this part.**

* * *

Emma didn't sleep well that night. She was awoken, very early, by a racing heart - her own. She wiped the sweat off her face. Her whole life was now upside down, even more so than before.

The savior slowly raised her arm and noticed that the wound was now completely gone. It had healed.

Emma ran her fingers through her hair and took a deep breath. _How should she deal with all of this? How could she tame this monster and also control it?_

Regina stood in her kitchen as she prepared Henry's breakfast before he'd leave for school. She heard footsteps and seconds later Emma appeared at the doorway.

"Good Morning, how did you sleep?" The queen asked the sheriff and handed her a cup of coffee.

"Not so good. Oh, and my wound is completely gone." Emma said, showing Regina her arm.

Regina inspected the blonde's arm and nodded. "Yes, you're healing much faster than normal humans." She explained thoughtfully while taking a sip of her coffee.

Suddenly they heard Henry coming downstairs and saw him seconds later, as he appeared in the kitchen. He then looked at Emma, surprised, "Ma, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, uhm...Your Mom and I had to discuss some things and it got late, so I stayed!" She shrugged nonchalantly, swallowing hard at the same time.

Henry raised one wary eyebrow at this, eventually nodding. "As long as you two don't fight!" He chuckled more to himself, taking the juice Regina had prepared for him.

"Well, I gotta go get ready for work. Thanks for last night, Regina." Emma said while placing her empty cup in the dishwasher.

"Yes, and I will call you!" Regina said, looking sternly at the blonde.

Emma nodded holding Regina's gaze, then to Henry, "I'll see you later, kid." She kissed his head and grabbed her jacket on the way out.

Emma entered her parents' loft taking off her red leather jacket. She went straight to the shower, trying to clear her head and sort of her mind out.

In the meantime, Regina was in her office staring down at Granny.

"So, what kind of ideas do you have?" The brunette asked bluntly as she nervously smoothed her skirt with her palms.

Granny looked at her with serious eyes and eventually sighed. "Look, we've got to find out WHAT kind of werewolf she is! I bet my ass, she's not like my Ruby. The transformation in this realm must be entirely different. The next full moon is coming in 3 days from now. I will get the chains and then, then we will have to lock her up!" Granny explained. She noticed Regina's dark eyes, glimmering with fear - just for a second.

"Is this really necessary? Can't we just train her to control it?" The brunette asked nervously, but Granny shook her head no.

"With all due respect, Regina. She's unpredictable! After this first full moon we will know more…after that we can work with her. And besides, we have to find out who this was. Who turned her? We can't risk anyone else." The older woman voiced her concern.

"So, what you are saying is, we really need to call in a towns meeting? And, warn our people?" Regina asked for clarification. Granny simply nodded.

"Yes, so that they will all stay away from the forest. Especially at night." Granny shrugged. Regina briefly closed her eyes.

"Fine, then. I will call the meeting tonight. But first, I have to talk to Emma. I must speak with her before we do that!" Regina demanded. Granny raised her hands in mock surrender.

"Yes, of course. We don't want her running, eh?" The older woman winked at the Mayor and Regina blinked, taken aback for a second.

* * *

It was around midday when Emma received Regina's call. She immediately drove to the brunette's office.

"Miss Swan!" Regina stood from her chair and motioned to the couch, where Emma sat, looking expectantly, if a bit insecure, at Regina.

"Granny was here this morning. We've discussed all of this. And, in 3 days there will be a full moon…we'd have to chain you up, Emma. No one really knows how your transformation will go or if you're still – well, you." Regina explained averting her eyes, gaze wandering through her office, wanting to look anywhere but directly at the Savior sitting in front of her. _God - this was so hard on her._

"Oh? Ok...okay." Emma stuttered, searching for Regina's eyes.

"I have to call in a town meeting for tonight. We must warn everyone." She continued to explain while still trying to avoid eye contact with the other woman.

Emma stared at the brunette suddenly jumping off the couch.

"Maybe, I should just go? Maybe that creature is long gone and no one else is in danger." Emma suggested, rattled and afraid. She started pacing up and down, on the edge of losing control yet again. And Regina felt the need to take over.

Carefully, she grabbed Emma's arm so the blonde had no choice but to stop her pacing. She looked up with vulnerable, open-wide eyes at Regina.

"Emma, you won't run! Please, don't lose yourself. It won't be easy, but you'll get through this. It is possible to have a normal life." Regina whispered, looking deeply into Emma's eyes.

Emma's heartbeat and pulse began slowing down, while the Mayor of Storybrooke continued gazing into her eyes. _Regina tends to have such a calming effect on her now that she is she's this…_ Then suddenly, it was as if someone had stopped time; Time, and everything around them.

She watched Regina lunge forward and then there were plumb, red lips on Emma's pale ones. The blonde kissed her back without hesitation. And neither woman knew why they'd just kissed. It simply happened and now they found themselves in the middle of this newly found embrace.

Emma laid her right hand on Regina's waist, the left one upon her cheek, softly cradling her beautiful face. Regina pressed her body even closer onto Emma's slender form, deepening their kiss.

Suddenly the phone rang loudly and both women jumped apart. Regina looked distraught at Emma, who just looked very surprised.

"I...got to get that call, I'll see you later." Regina mumbled and hurried to her desk.

"Yeah, me too...see you then!" Emma stumbled backwards, almost knocking over a vase on her way out.


	4. Transformation

**Thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and reviews are very welcome :)**

Emma stood outside of Henry's school, waiting for her son. She had sent Regina a quick text message informing her that she was going tell Henry everything herself. She wanted to tell their son in person, before anyone else found out about it. As his mother, she felt it was her obligation, no matter how hard it would be.

As Henry came running down the stairs he spotted her and waved happily in her direction. Emma motioned, beckoning him over to her.

"Hey Ma!" The boy greeted, giving her a quick hug. Then curiously, "I didn't expect you today?"

"Yeah, kid. There are some things I've got to tell you. We'll go, now. Let's head to the park!" She smiled weakly at her son.

They sat on the bench. Henry looked worriedly at his birth mom. _Something was definitely up, he could feel it._

"Henry, something happened to me - a few days ago. I got bitten by - well, something. Now, I'm changing." She awkwardly explained and Henry just swallowed. He looked worried.

"Are you sick?"

"No, well - not exactly. I'm a-" Emma's throat closed off. She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm a werewolf..." The sheriff whispered.

Henry winced, looking scared. He searched the face of his younger mother for clues. The boy, who turned suddenly very pale, looked eyes with Emma and swallowed; his sharp brain still processing her words. A long beat, and then,

"What? But...how?"

"Something or someone attacked me in the woods. We don't know anything more. Tonight we're holding town meeting where your mother will explain this to everyone and put out a warning." Emma closed her eyes, trying to calm herself.

They stayed silent for a few moments. Henry cleared his throat after a moment, raising his head. His eyes shiny, brimming with unshed tears. He was clearly scared, shaking.

"What are they going to do to you?"

"Don't worry, kid. Your Mom and I, we've got this, with Granny's help." She tried to reassure him. "We can't say much more about it right now, but I will try, Henry. Promise." She answered him and it was the truth.

The brunette boy wrapped his arms around his mother and cried.

Emma kissed the topped of his head, pulling him closer. "It's going to be okay, kid." She whispered while running her hands in small soothing little circles over and over his back.

Loud murmurs reverberated throughout the town hall as curious heads turned here and there, everyone wondering about the issue at hand that could have prompted this emergency meeting.

Regina Mills, Mayor of Storybrooke, struck the slick wooden gavel onto the matching sound block atop the surface of her handcrafted lectern, and began.

"People of Storybrooke, the topic which elicited this impromptu meeting tonight is of the utmost importance!" Regina spoke loudly, clearly and with complete authority. She looked around the room at each and every resident as she delivered her speech.

Emma sat between Ruby and Granny, trying to hide a bit. If she were being honest with herself, this wasn't exactly easy and in a matter of seconds all eyes would be on her. The Mayor's voice reaching her interrupted her thoughts…

"I must warn all of you. Do not enter the forest from now on - especially at night! Our sheriff, Miss Swan, got attacked and bitten by an unknown subject. And…" For a brief moment the brunette's eyes wandered over to Emma, who was now looking even paler than usual.

"She's most likely a werewolf now!" The Mayor finished.

Loud chatter broke loose.

Snow slapped her hand over her mouth in complete shock.

David looked even paler than his daughter.

"She's dangerous!" Someone yelled.

"How is that possible?" Someone else voiced loudly.

"QUIET PLEASE!" Regina shouted. All noises immediately quieted down, coming to a halt.

"I ask all of you to keep both ears and eyes open. Avoid anything looking suspicious and report it immediately to the sheriff or myself. As long as this case is not solved, it is now forbidden to enter the forest and all areas surrounding it." The mayor clarified.

Brown eyes were started searching for green ones once again, but this time Emma was gone.

Emma stood outside the Storybrooke Town Hall, fighting heatedly with her parents.

"You should've come to us, Emma!" Snow cried and looked angrily at her daughter.

Emma stood there, running desperate fingers through her hair, all riled up and seething at her mother. She growled and felt the beast inside her roaring.

"I was scared - I still am. I didn't even know what was going on."

"So you went to Regina?" Snow asked, disbelief lacing her voice - she didn't notice her daughter's sudden change.

Out of nowhere, the mayor appeared by the blonde's side, pulling her tenderly away from her distraught parents.

"She needs rest and calmness!" The Queen shouted at the Charmings, while turning towards Emma.

The blonde panted deep and hard. She barley had any self-control left within her. She tried freeing herself from Regina's grasp. So she growled and snarled dangerously.

"Let me go!"

Regina pressed her carefully against the side of her parked black Mercedes Benz, gently running her thumb back and forth soothingly over Emma's arm.

"Shhh, calm down..." She whispered tenderly into Emma's ear. Slowly, the savior stopped fighting, her breathing becoming even, her heart now beating slower. Sadly, she whispered.

"Controlling this is so hard."

"I know dear. But you can handle this. You got this. We got this!" The brunette smiled at her encouragingly.

 **3 Days Later**

The day of the full moon came faster than anyone would have wanted it. Emma could feel it in every fiber of her being. The blonde was resentful, easily angered, and had to be careful not do anything too stupid.

At nighttime, Ruby picked the sheriff up and together they made their way to Regina's house.

"You should get me away - as far away as possible!" The savior voiced her frustration angrily and desperate.

"The chains that Granny's gotten for you are really good and safe, Ems." Ruby smiled reassuringly at her friend. Emma said nothing, just glared back at her. They continued driving in silence until they had finally reached the mayor's mansion.

Regina opened the door, letting them in. She looked worriedly at Emma for a moment.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked, looking around for the boy.

"At a school friends for the night. He wanted to stay, but I refused. Now, I'm the bad parent – yet again." Regina laughed, and shook her head in amusement.

They were interrupted by a loud sound clattering emanating from the living room. Granny had appeared, chains in hands, and Emma's face paled further.

"We should head downstairs!" Granny announced. She smiled at Emma, saying, "It's gonna be just fine, princess!" The older woman winked. And Emma swallowed hard.

She took off her red leather jacket and followed the other women into the basement.

While Granny and Ruby fixed the chains onto the fine masonry of the basement's stonewall, Emma simply stood there, carefully watching their every movement with very bewildered eyes.

"Usually, I don't have a problem with chains…just in a different situation." Murmured the blonde.

Regina's eyes went wide, gaping mouth, and startled expression directed at Emma.

"What was that?" She asked, ignoring the sudden rush of blood that shot straight to her core.

"Oh, nothing. Full moon effect and all, you know..." The blonde blushed, walking away from Regina and over to the other two women who were almost done with their job.

Ruby slowly chained her friend up to the wall. The savior surrendered, cold, unfeeling shackles and metal weighing heavily upon her body.

"15 minutes!" Granny announced.

The full moon appeared from behind the clouds and Emma felt it, as the wolf completely overtook her.

She gasped and growled. Fury broke loose and she felt every nuance ripping through her as her fangs grew and her appearance changed, completely. Her eyes glowed yellow. Her hair was messy and her face was the mask of a wolf.

The young werewolf developed unknown strength. She pulled angrily at the chains.

Then they heard a loud howl - far away - yet very close. It reverberated throughout all of Storybrooke and everyone could hear it.

It was calling Emma. Her yellow eyes traveled to the little window. The now strangely familiar sound making her pull even stronger against the chains restraining her.

Regina's eyes went wide in anguish once again. She swallowed hard.

"Emma!" She called, but Emma didn't pay her any mind. The brunette started to walk over towards the newly transformed woman, holding up her hands.

"Regina! Don't!" Granny warned.

But she simply raised one hand towards Granny, signaling she should stay out of this. The Mayor continued walking over to the blonde werewolf.

"Emma, it's me..." Regina said calmly. She knew the werewolf could hear her.

Emma stopped pulling at the chains that held her captive and looked curiously at Regina.

Her yellow eyes, the fur in her face, and the fangs in her mouth made Emma appear completely different. But it was still her! The idiot sheriff, who had snuck her way into Regina's heart and mind.

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Emma."

Regina continued to whisper, while Ruby tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"Is she getting calmer?" The slender woman asked baffled. Granny nodded in surprised. She watched the werewolf intently.

"You can do this, transform back…" Regina said softly, still smiling at Emma.

Emma looked down at her feet and her fangs disappeared, as did the fur and yellow glow in her eyes. She fell on the floor, exhausted and panting.

"You did it!" Regina exclaimed happily.

"Yes you did, but it will take some time!" Granny grinned with mirth in her eyes.

Emma let her head fall back and closed her eyes.

"It hurts like a bitch!" She moaned.

"Let's head upstairs." Regina helped her onto her feet.


	5. Dex

**Hello! Thank you for the follows, faves & comments. Maybe some have noticed, but I took some elements of the TV Show Teen wolf (Look it up! It's awesome). So with that being said, I hope you enjoy the chapter and comments are very appreciated :).**

 **Happy Easter by the way**

* * *

Delicate rays of sunshine lightly touched upon Emma's face sipping in from the bedroom's thinly veiled windows. Blinking a few times, the blonde awoke carefully, slowly. She stretched and took a deep breath. Last night had been her first real transformation into full wolf. Something she never had experienced before. On the one hand, it was scaring the living shit out of her. On the other, it was all, oh, so very intense.

Emma was now able to feel everything 50 times louder, deeper, and even stronger than ever before. She'd become basically hyperaware of anything and everything going on around her at all times, expanding the vast span of at least a 500 meters radius, if not more.

Apart from the negative side effects there were positive consequences as well. She heals in the blink of an eye, depending on her injuries' extent. She's become faster, more powerful and very agile. Furthermore, her new superpowers included a sharpened sense of smell – _Okay, maybe that last one is not always such a welcomed benefit…_ But, still!

Emma sat up, sighing deeply. She took another deep breath and inhaled a very specific scent, then, it hit her. _Regina._

And, she remembered. She remembered that because of the stress around them, neither one of them mentioned that kiss again. Although, Emma really wanted to know… _what had it meant?_

She also didn't miss the fact that whenever the brunette either touched her, ever so gently, looked into her eyes, was anywhere near her, smiled at her, _or any other of the thousand little gestures the seductive woman would send her way…_ well, Regina calmed her down, making Emma able to regain her focus once again – each and every time.

Of course, the blonde had always felt what one would call a bit of attraction towards her co-parenting partner. There was no denying that the regal aura of authority Regina exudes is extremely alluring, after all, and... _Hell!_ It was better for everyone involved if she only thought about it as a very weird and complicated crush. One she had no intention of ever capitalizing on.

After a few more minutes spent in retrospect, Emma decided it was time to get up and get ready for the long day ahead. She had spent the night at Regina's mansion and slept in one of the many well-supplied guestrooms – just to be sure… She couldn't risk undergoing another transformation while being left alone on her own, or around her loved ones while staying at her parent's loft, or worse yet, God forbid, anywhere near Henry.

Poor Emma still remained very insecure at this point in time. She wasn't exactly sure she knew how to handle all of this, yet. And, for some obscure reason she couldn't begin to name, she quite simply felt better, safer even, whenever she was near Regina.

* * *

Regina was already downstairs, preparing a hearty breakfast for her ever-famished friend. Her glance wandered to the open hallway, more than merely a few times, expecting Emma to appear ready to devour a feast that could feed an entire army, any second now. Carefully she flipped the bacon, a quiet and wistful little sigh escaping her perfectly plump lips. _Turbulent times were ahead of them._ About that much, she was certain.

The brunette was knocked out of her reverie when she heard those highly anticipated footsteps rushing down the stairs. She looked over to the door where Emma appeared shining that bright smile, albeit too briefly, directly at her.

"Good morning, Swan. Did you sleep well?" The Queen asked as she slid a freshly brewed cup of coffee over the kitchen island to her.

"Yeah, I slept soundly and deeper than I would've thought." Emma answered, taking a big gulp of her coffee.

"That is good." The brunette smiled. She watched Emma intensely. Immediately, the mayor's thoughts flashed back to the kiss… _that kiss._

Emma distinctly could hear the loud, intense pounding of a heart whose beat was increasing with each passing second.

Slowly, discreetly she gazed from the contents of her coffee cup back up to Regina. Hazel-green eyes found themselves burning a blazing a path over smooth, supple breasts and exquisitely exposed span of neck flesh, all the way up to the brunette's deliciously delicate pulse point. _Could this be? Yes. Yes, it was._ It was Regina's heartbeat! And, it was pulsating really strongly under that succulent caramel-colored skin.

Emma licked her lips, 100% unconsciously. All the while gulping down a suddenly dried throat, unbeknownst to her, hypnotic eyes still transfixed on Regina.

Immediately uncomfortable, the Queen shifted, discreetly pressing her legs together with the swift motion.

Raising a surprised eyebrow, the new werewolf tilted her head a little bit to the side and, then, that same specific aroma from earlier completely overtook her senses.

 _Arousal?_

Instantly, a shade of recognition landed on Regina's countenance as she noticed the particular look now clearly displayed across Emma's face. It was at this precise moment she realized the savior could actually sense _EVERYTHING!_

Abruptly, the Mayor of Storybrooke turned, facing away. She grabbed a clean plate and began filling it to the brim with pancakes and bacon. She even dripped copious amounts of real maple syrup over them, presenting the mountainous plate before Emma.

"Here!" Regina said with guilt-stricken voice.

"Thanks!" Emma grinned devilishly, starting to wolf down her breakfast – almost quite literally – while Regina simple sat there. Embarrassed and quiet.

* * *

The little bell above the diner's door jingled, as Emma entered the little restaurant.

"Hey, how are you doing today?" Ruby greeted, smiling at her friend, the sheriff.

"Surprisingly well." Emma smiled back and sat down on her usual barstool at her usual spot at the counter.

"Yeah, you actually look really good, considering..." The waitress winked and served Emma her drink of choice - a hot cocoa, complete with whipped cream and cinnamon sprinkled on top.

"Uhm, Ruby, I have a question." Emma stared, carefully. "Back in the Enchanted Forest, you know...uhm" The blonde struggled to get the words out while nervously scratching her neck. She tried again. "Okay, back where you are all from-"

"Spill it, bitch!" Ruby teased, curiously, grinning wickedly at Emma as she leaned a bit over the counter.

"Well, back then – who was _she_ – well, involved with?" The woman asked quietly and so meekly that Ruby looked very surprised at her.

"Uhm, I have no idea. I mean, I wasn't exactly _friends_ with her, keeping in mind how we were all on the run because of her Evil Highness." Ruby chuckled lightly, winking at Emma, attempting to lighten up the now somber mood.

"Yeah. Yeah, sure. I'm just asking, anyway." Shrugging it off, the blonde took another sip of her cocoa.

For what seemed like an almost eternal moment, the silence weighed heavily in the ambiance of the room.

"Ha! What's going on?" Interrupted Ruby, leaning in further towards Emma.

The sheriff let out a small sigh of resignation, and glanced around the diner. No one seemed to be listening in, so she took a deep breath, pulling the tall brunette closer. Then, she whispered.

"Regina kissed me – a few days ago, when I had panicked – right out of the blue, Rubs! She just, kissed me, square on the lips. And again this morning, about an hour ago we, we shared a moment... Thanks to my newly acquired talent to sense it all." Emma finished, swallowing hard. Ruby stood there, agape, staring wide-eyed at her friend.

"So! You wanna know if she's into women?" The Enchanted Forest werewolf questioned. At that, Emma nodded, fidgeting nervously with her cup.

"To be honest, I can't answer that. One would think she's not really opposed to it. What I mean is, if _she_ kissed _you_ , then it's safe to say that she's into you, considering that we're talking about Regina, here. She's not one to go around town casually kissing people in her life for no good reason at all… Now, is she?" Ruby thought out loud.

The double doors from the kitchen got pushed open and Granny stepped through. "Of course she's into you, Emma." The older woman said, polishing her eyeglasses with the cloth of her apron.

"Wha- Uhm... Huh?" Emma stuttered. Ruby laughed out loud and shook her head in total amusement.

"Regina has been into you for a very long time now. But she's used to covering it up. She learned how to hide it, even." At that Emma swallowed hard, thinking about just how freaking blind she has actually been all this time. Yep! She is an idiot.

"Of course, it's become harder for her though. Why, with all that is happening, you are able to sense it so strongly now. She will not longer be able to deny her feelings for you. Sooner or later she's going to have to acknowledge and face them. So you better make up your mind about this, girl. That woman deserves the truth." Granny advised. Emma sighed deeply.

Nodding in reluctant agreement, the blonde threw some money on the counter and hopped off her stool. "Thanks, you two. I got to go now." Flashing her sheepish smile at them.

* * *

A few days had gone by without any incidents and Emma was finally able to come to terms with her new self.

The blonde walked to her car, when suddenly, she felt a presence – an unknown one. She turned around, stopping in her tracks, eyes searching the empty streets.

"Emma Swan?" A voice called after and a man appeared around the corner from the diner.

"Yes?" The sheriff asked, squinting her eyes in confusion.

"I'm your alpha! My name is Dex." The man explained. Emma's eyes went wide.

"So, this is your fault?" She walked towards him, completely determined, her heartbeat increasing with each and every step.

"Yes. And, I'd hardly call it fault… I gave you a new opportunity to make the most of you!" Dex grinned, shrugging up his shoulders very casually.

"How nice!" Emma shot at him.

Her eyes trailed over the man in front of her. Under different circumstances she would have found him attractive. Tall, lean and dark haired, his bright blue eyes flashing dangerously at her.

"Why did you do it?" She snarled as every fiber of her being tried in vain to remain calm. Sighing, Dex looked around and then back to Emma.

"Not here. Come with me."

The dark haired man said, motioning towards his car. Emma hesitated. Rolling his eyes, he continued, "Look, I won't do anything to hurt you." Dex raised his hands in mock surrender.

He clearly sensed Emma's discomfort and apprehension.

The blonde let out her breath. Giving in, she followed him.

* * *

They stopped at a forest glade where they were able to look down on the whole of Storybrooke. Dex left the car and Emma followed suit.

The man leaned against his car. He regarded Emma patiently.

"So?" Emma asked, oozing discomfort and distrust.

"I want to build a new wolf pack." He simply said. At this she gave him a look…

"My old one got killed and I had to run." Dex confessed sadly, his eyes wandering right over Storybrooke, and off into the vast distance.

Emma could hear the sorrow, and almost guilt, in his voice. She sighed quietly.

"Which realm are you from?" She asked, genuinely interested.

"I was born in New Jersey and grew up in Boston, so, this realm. Hard to believe, I know, that other intelligent creatures besides humans live here as well." He shrugged, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"I want to train you. You have to learn to live with this. Once you've got this, we will recruit more. And, then, we'll retaliate." Dex continued explaining his plan coldly, his eyes flashing dangerously.

Before Emma could reply, he raised one hand silencing her. He looked intently at Emma.

"Think about it. Oh, and another thing. Stay away from the Madam Mayor. She's your anchor. And, at this moment, I need all your anger and rage. You must be able to use your complete potential. She's blocking all of this." At this last bit, Emma's throat closed off.

Coughing to clear it, the blonde regained her voice. The young werewolf looked puzzled at Dex and asked.

"She's my what?" Her rage obviously bubbling to the surface.

"Your anchor!" He repeated.

"Look, like I said, I need all your anger and werewolf ability focused and intact. But with _her_ in the picture, it isn't possible. All of it will naturally be suppressed. It's actually normal, when you feel something so strong and powerful as love for someone-"

Dex was cut off by a loud outburst coming from the blonde.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...hold the fuck up! _Love?_ Regina and I are friends!" Emma defended. But, Dex simply laughed.

"Whatever!" The older wolf winked at her, pushing himself away from the car. He walked around the vehicle, opening its door.

"I'll contact you before the next full moon. See you then!" He teased her, already halfway inside the car. Emma gestured with one hand and looked questioningly at him.

"How the hell am I supposed to get back?" She asked in wonder.

Dex started the car. He rolled down the passenger-side window, and laughing he replied, "Run!" The man wolf drove off.

Snorting, the blonde ran a hand through her hair and looked around.

"Son of a bitch!" She growled.

* * *

"I've met the alpha!" Emma announced, as she walked into Regina's office.

"Excuse me?"

Regina fired, jerking her head up. She was looking truly shocked and pale.

"Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" The Mayor rose from the seat behind her official desk. Filled with worried, she walked around it and over to the Sheriff.

"Yes, I'm good. He wants to build a pack."

And with that, Emma explained it all in detail to Regina. The blonde chose to leave the bit about the Mayor being _'her anchor'_ part the story out. _She had to understand all of this herself, first, before she ever mentioned a thing to Regina about it._

"Emma! This was reckless and dangerous. He could have killed you!"

Regina yelled in agonizing anguish. She stepped closer to the blonde with an intimidating pose – invading her personal space.

"Calm down, Regina. It was all good, okay?" Emma defended herself vehemently.

Rolling her eyes, Regina just shook her head.

"You are just like your parents. Gullible. Childish! And, sometimes, even blind." The brunette spat furiously.

In a flash, Emma was on her, pressing the brunette against the wall, firm, strong fingers clasping Regina's wrists.

For a moment fear flashed in Regina's eyes, and Emma started to pant.

"Sometimes you think I'm a child, huh? Well, I'll have you know, I handled it well. Stop wanting to control everything, woman!" Emma growled with a racing heart.

Unconsciously, her grasp around Regina's wrists strengthened further as her eyes started glowing an intense and bright yellow.

Another flash of fear appeared in those dark chocolate eyes before her… Regina swallowed. Hard.

"Em-ma...please, you are hurting me." She whispered.

Realization hit Emma in the pit of her stomach. Right away, she let the brunette go.

"I'm so sorry." The blonde rasped, mortified. Scared shitless. She bolted straight for the door, out of the Mayor's office.

"Emma, wait!" Regina shouted in a vain attempt to go after her before realizing the blonde wolf was long gone into the Storybrooke night.


	6. The Anchor

**I'm back and I brought a little Easter gift with me :). Thanks for the comments, please keep them coming and let me know what you think. I'd even like to know if you got any requests :). Also a HUGE thanks to Outswanqueen for the beta reading!**

* * *

For the last two days Regina had tried desperately to find Emma. Alas, the blonde had disappeared without a trace. She rapped an anxious rhythm with her finely manicured fingernails upon the diner's counter top. Nervously. Worriedly. Her uneasiness easily reached Ruby, but the young woman gave the older one her space. Finally, she spoke up.

"Were you able to pick up Emma's trail?" The Mayor pleaded with a hopeful look. Ruby shook her head, no.

"I kept losing her scent somewhere out in the woods." She let out a resigned sigh while continuing wiping the counter. Regina closed her eyes for a brief moment in an attempt to calm her nerves and slow down her heartbeat.

"I hope she is doing alright and nothing bad has happened to her..." She mused out loud.

Emma had almost lost complete control back at her office. Regina knew. The blonde hadn't intentionally set out to physically hurt her.

* * *

 _Panting, groaning, muscles were now flexing and tensing. Her fangs slowly appeared, yellow eyes glowing, frantically darting around._

Anger and rage resonated through the air. Embracing both, Emma raised her head and howled loudly.

Dex stood in front of the new werewolf, shooting waves of electricity from the Taser in his hands, directly at her.

"You have to feel and embrace it, Emma!" He shouted over her piercingly loud howling that wouldn't stop. The tortured creature fought hard – struggling, pulling furiously at the chains that bind her.

Dex began circling around his beta, as he shot wave after wave of electric shocks at the young wolf.

One of chains finally broke and Emma was able to free herself at long last. Rage and pain filled her, blinding her. She aimed straight for Dex' throat.

The alpha quickly dropped his assault weapon, jumping backwards, away from her eminent attack. Within seconds he transformed himself. He howled loudly, his voice rippling through the air like machine gunshots. He lunged forward in counter-attack. The man-wolf landing easily against his pray, he pinned the she-wolf down.

Emma aimed to fight back, managing to scratch him deeply with her sharp claws.

"STOP!"

The blonde wolf swiftly perked both ears, raising her head slowly, and was shocked at what she saw. Even in all her raging haze, unmistakably a part deep inside of her recognized Regina. And just beyond her, a few paces behind her, stood the Enchanted Forest power trio of Ruby, Charming and Snow White.

Snow was aiming an arrow at Dex, while Charming held his sword protectively in front of the lot.

The darker wolf growled and jumped promptly off of Emma, only to flip around taking a more intimidating pose, snarling at the little group.

Lost in her rage, the new wolf moved rapidly, hyper-strong muscles shifting powerfully beneath her thin blonde fur. Unhurriedly, she extended her full length onto her hind legs. Suddenly Emma sensed Dex was about to attack her parents and friends. She swirled around – grabbing Dex by skin of his collar. She growled, trying to control her alpha.

Dex looked up at his beta, confused, and fighting against her strong grasp.

Slowly, carefully, Regina started on her way, walking steadily towards both wolves.

Emma's head whipped around. Her yellow eyes were staring at the brown-haired woman in sheer bewilderment.

Snow was about to speak up when David placed a gentle hand upon her shoulder, silently signalling his wife not utter a single word.

As the Mayor strode forward, moving ever closer to them, Emma let go of her stronghold on Dex. She blinked, obviously perplexed at the approaching figure. She was clearly puzzled by the riveting, confident woman.

Raising her hand in a bold move, without hesitation, Regina tenderly cradled Emma's cheek, brushing her thumb back and forth gently against the lightly blonde-fur covered skin.

The female werewolf took a deep breath, letting out a low, guttural growl, as she gradually transformed back into her fully human form.

The brunette exhaled a breath she did not know she had been holding. Relieved, Regina smiled – gazing into Emma's familiar green eyes.

"There you are." The raven-haired woman whispered. "Welcome back, dear."

"What the hell is all of this?" Dex voiced angrily – glaring and snarling and gesturing around them.

"I trained her!" He added, his eyes briefly wandering towards Emma.

"With this?" Ruby held the Taser stick up, disgusted.

"My methods are none of your business!" Dex sneered, rage permeating in his voice.

Regina looked from the weapon in Ruby's hands, to Emma, to Dex and back to Ruby again, as she raised a clearly questioning eyebrow four notches up.

"How did you find me?" Emma's timid voice finally surfaced for the first time.

Smirking Regina looked back at her.

"We already knew, thanks to Ruby's tracking abilities, that you were somewhere out here in Storybrooke's forest. Then, we heard you howling, and well, it is not like you were really subtle, exactly..."

The Mayor winked at her. Then her eyes wandered over to the little hut off in the near distance.

"I did not know it was occupied, again." She looked deadly at Dex, whose face didn't give anything away.

"Emma, you have to listen to your alpha. What you just did isn't okay." The man spoke and glared at the young wolf who simply took yet another deep breath and said nothing, until...

"My family is my pack. I'm no one's beta. And, no one is my alpha!" She spat at him, looking him squarely in the eyes.

Dex laughed coldly. He shook his head. "Are they? Really?"

"Well, impressive pack you got there!" He mocked her.

"Leave my family and this town out of this!"

"I'm so sorry for what happened to you and your old pack, but please, leave and rebuild your new one elsewhere." She pleaded with him, and stared blankly at the mad-wolf.

* * *

Emma left her steamy hot shower in a large white fluffy towel firmly wrapped around her wet body. The last 48 hours had been extremely tough on her, to say the least. There was a constant inner-fight wrecking havoc within herself these days – _mostly because she'd hurt her… S_ he had hurt Regina. And, she couldn't bear the thought. So she ran; but Dex had found her, wanted to train her. She did not expect this would mean she'd end up half-tortured out in the woods.

Emma tied her wet hair up in a loose bun. Once dressed in her usual comfortable costume consisting of dark jeans, cotton white tank-top, and soft grey hoodie sweater, she left the bathroom and stepped into her bedroom.

Regina was sitting on her bed. She looked expectantly at her making the blonde stop dead in her tracks and swallow, hard.

"We have to talk..." The brunette threaded softly, slowly rising from the mattress.

"Why did you run?" She asked, eyes fixed intently on Emma's, her gait approaching dangerously close.

"I hurt you." A mere whisper, and green teary eyes traveled shyly to the brunette's wrists, embarrassed when they noticed the flesh there had been lightly bruised.

But the smouldering woman just scoffed quietly – rolling her eyes.

"Em-ma, please. This is nothing! You are just at the beginning of all of this!"

"Actually, I am sorry...I should not have spoken to you like that. I went way over the line. I truly am sorry for this." Regina sincerely apologized. She searched Emma's eyes.

"You're my anchor." Emma suddenly dropped the bomb. Regina scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Pardon me? What does this mean?" She asked in wonderment.

"Whenever you're near me, or simply touch me, I'm able to control myself – or, I mean, I'm better at controlling _it_ , even. You ground me, 'cause..."

Emma's voice faded fast. She looked down at her feet, as she closed her eyes.

"Because?" Regina urged her to go on, anticipation deep in her voice.

Emma heard Regina's heartbeat speed up, racing… She took a deep breath to steady herself and looked back up at the brunette waiting expectantly in front of her.

"Because, I have feelings for you..." The blonde quietly admitted.

She heard a distinct quick jump in the increasingly frantic rhythm coming from the other woman, as if Regina's heart had quite suddenly skipped a beat. A deadly silence engulfed the room. Longingly, they gazed at each other, _craving,_ God only knows what…

Unable to resist any longer, Regina took a step closer engulfing the space between them.

"It is very brave of you to admit this, Emma." The Mayor whispered. She was now directly positioned in front of Emma, invading her personal space; unapologetic, and so very ready for whatever it is that might come next.

"I don't know..." Emma mumbled, embarrassment evident in her voice.

She didn't dare look at Regina. Scared of what she might find there.

"Emma, listen to my heart." Regina grasped Emma's hand, laying it delicately upon the place where her heart currently beat as if it were about to break free from her chest.

"Can you _feel_ that? You _can_ feel it. I am right."

" _Am I?"_ The brunette questioned gently.

"Does this really sound to you like the heart of someone who does not care about you? Deeply, Emma?"

Regina continued reassuring her, and Emma couldn't help but gulp down the lump that was threatening to choke her out of existence.

At long last, the blonde relented. Her eyes navigated softly back up to Regina's. Ever so slowly, she began shaking her head back and forth.

"No..." She whispered.

The queen smiled brightly at her sheriff.

"I want to _be_ your anchor, Em-ma. In fact, I want to be more…so _much_ more."

Regina leaned in closer, tenderly kissing Emma's cheek, while cradling her neck in the palms of her hands.


	7. Adjusting

**I hope you all had a great Easter weekend. Here's the new chapter, enjoy and comments are much appreciated! :)**

Both women just stood there, contemplating each other, drinking in every perfect little detail of this precise moment in time – from the open way in which Emma now looked at her, to the tingling sensations at their fingertips, to the deep warmth spreading slowly down both of their bellies, and back up to the sparkling twinkle in Regina's brown eyes – Emma tilted her head slightly and pressed her lips gently down onto delicious red ones. They kissed unhurriedly, softly, thoroughly savouring their newly found closeness.

Emma's hands held firmly onto Regina's sides, pulling the queen's body in ever closer to hers. Regina took the cue, and without hesitation, she slid her hands down from Emma's neck, tracing a scorching path in slow sweet-torturing motion through the supple muscles of her, until finally, her arms came to rest just as tightly wound around the blonde's waist. Giving in fully – into the kiss – into this young woman who now owns her heart.

They slowly broke apart when breathing became a difficult task. Resting her forehead against Regina's, Emma smiled like the perfect idiot that she was.

Regina was first to speak, a grin creeping up her face.

"You are a formidable kisser, Miss Swan." The brunette whispered. At that Emma laughed quietly, quirking an eyebrow.

"Who would have thought you would ever hear me say that, huh?" Regina chuckled.

"Probably no one…certainly not me!" Emma smirked.

"Hold on, did Regina _fucking_ Mills just chuckle?" She voiced in surprise earning herself a playful slap to the shoulder from the older woman. They held each other in place, content to be just like this, warm and safely in the other's arms.

Regina gazed deeply into Emma who held her sight just as intently right back at her, eyes flashing yellow for a quick second. In the blink of an eye, they were smoky-green again.

"Wow." The brunette whispered, breathless – pulling Emma even closer to her.

"Tell me. What are you feeling right now?" Fascination in her voice.

Emma furrowed her brow.

"Um, desire." She admitted – a blush creeping up her neck. Regina felt her throat go dry and allowed her own hands free rage to roam eagerly over Emma's back once again.

This was a very interesting development. She was able to ground Emma, and yet, she could stimulate her at the same time with the simple touch of her hands – which apparently ignite desire, no less – _hmm…very interesting, indeed,_ she mused to herself. And Regina safely filed the information for other, more appropriate times.

Over the next few days Emma worked hard to control the beast within – not an easy feat, mind you, yet she was managing okay, so far.

She'd been training extra hours and was already proving to be even stronger than Ruby, much to Granny's and Regina's surprise. The possibility of Emma being a different kind of wolf intensified.

Henry stopped by the police station and brought lunch to share with his birth mom.

"Hey ma, how are you doing?" The boy sat down at his grandpa David's desk, stretching his hand over and handing her the full bag he'd picked up on the way from Granny's.

"I'm good, how was school?" His mother asked, eyes peeled on the bag she was opening, grabbing a burger out and immediately taking a big bite off of it.

Henry watched his mother in bafflement while she inhaled her food.

"Wow, you really _do_ eat your food faster than usual." He marvelled, chuckling and shaking his head.

Emma stopped and looked at her son. "Yes, I do. I need my energy!" She grinned, wiping a trace of ketchup off her chin.

"School was okay, I guess." The boy dismissed her previous question and proceeded to eat his fries.

Abruptly Emma's head jerked up. She detected a certain scent.

 _Dex_.

With a swift motion, she stood up – dropping her food at once. "Henry, into the cell. And lock it behind you!" She directed, sharply.

He was perplexed. Henry didn't understand what was happening, exactly. So he just sat there, looking up at his mother, dazed and confused.

"Henry, GO! NOW." Emma yelled at him, but he was frozen still and did not move.

She pulled the boy from his seat and dragged him into the adjacent cell, locking her son away for his own safety.

As if on cue, Dex appeared in the hallway and entered the Sheriff's office.

"Hey Emma, how's it going?" The man asked nonchalantly, his eyes flickering quickly over to the young man now standing locked up behind bars.

"Oh, goody! Your son." Surprised and interested, Dex teased her.

"What do you want?" Emma spat dangerously. And he paused.

His cold eyes studied his former beta.

"I just wanted to check on you and, I have to admit, you seem good?" The man questioned coldly, shrugging his shoulders, eyes drifting back to Henry.

The alpha slowly walked up to the cell, his movements agile and so very dangerous.

"Hey there, I'm Dex, your mother's alpha. Say, young man, what would you think about, well...becoming a werewolf?"

Dex sounded so causal, almost like a trained salesperson.

Henry looked to his mother – pure panic in his eyes – she instinctively growled and in one giant leap vaulted over, landing between Dex and Henry's cell.

"Keep your hands off my son!" Emma snarled. Protecting her kid with a threatening pose.

With a pounding heart and shaking hands, the boy searched for his cell phone. Once he found it, he sent a quick and alarming text message to his other mom.

Regina was at her office working on her computer when her mobile's text-ring went off. She reached into her purse to answer it.

Once her neurons were able to process Henry's words, she bolted in panic from her seat promptly vanishing in a thick swirl of her signature purple smoke cloud.

Dex had Emma backed against the wall, whispering God only knows what words into her ear – the scene unfolded before her eyes, as Regina appeared. A fireball at the ready began to dance dangerously on her open palm.

The alpha tore his eyes away from Emma. He glanced surprised at Regina. It was hard for him to tell which burned more furiously, the intimidating ball of fire upon her hand or those simmering dark eyes now glaring at him, clearly threatening to kill him…Emma sensed the opportunity and, in a swift motion, her sharp claws sliced squarely over the distracted wolf's chest.

Wincing in pain, he let go of Emma and stumbled backwards.

"What the hell are you?" He screamed at Regina, fear crossing his features.

"Your worst nightmare, dear!" The queen grinned menacingly in her deep throaty voice.

She walked up to him, slowly, that fireball starting to grow menacingly large on the open palm of her right hand – she pressed forward.

"You seem deaf…or, did not you listen to Emma when she told you to pack your things and leave Storybrooke and her family alone?"

"GET OUT OF OUR TOWN!" Raging with fury she flung the fireball violently at him.

The alpha barley dodged it, vaulting over the desk. Emma followed suit and jumped at him.

The man growled loudly, trying to get a strong hold on Emma.

Almost practically out of no-where, Robin Hood sauntered into the Sheriff's office taking in the scene currently on display in front of him, confusion obviously plastered across his face. After a long beat, revelation hit the man in the head. He grabbed the first best thing he could get a hold of – a fire extinguisher – and hurled it at the stranger attacking Emma.

The alpha lost his footing falling to the ground. Before he could bounce up again, Emma had pinned him down with her magic.

Dizziness overwhelmed her and Dex was able to free himself. She held onto one of the desks for balance. The small side windows shattered into a million little pieces of glass with a crumbling sound. By the time she came to, Dex had escaped – through the new opening from the broken windows.

"My dearest, are you okay?" The archer hurried to Regina's side. The brunette had magically unlocked the cell and had been holding onto her son, Henry. She looked puzzled at Robin.

Suddenly a low, rumbling growl resonated among them from across the room and green eyes began to glow dangerously yellow. In a flash, Emma stood behind Robin, snarling at him.

The rugged man whirled around. He looked shocked. Flustered, he questioned her.

"What is going on with you?"

Robin Hood and his Merry Men camped out in the woods as Storybrooke's guests, and did not involve themselves in official town business. Yes, they lived in the outskirts of town. However, they didn't seem to know anything about the latest, newest bad that threated them and Regina had been too busy. She'd simply forgotten about them long enough to inform them of the news.

"Emma is a werewolf." She revealed, brushing straight past Robin.

"What!?"

"My Queen? Get away from her!" The man wanted to lunge forward in an effort to protect Regina, but Emma was much faster and moved way too quickly for the forest-dweller.

She had him now suspended in mid-air where the man helplessly dangled as she growled and grabbed him by his collar.

"Emma!" Regina chastised, attempting to pull the blonde's attention off of Robin.

At the sound of her voice Emma closed her fiery-eyes, taking in deep, slow breaths, calming her pulse down. Her eyelids fluttered back open and cool green eyes reappeared.

"Sorry. Um, long story dude. But you better be careful out there in the forest, Robin." The sheriff mumbled with her sheepish grin. _Not really sorry at all. But still, she didn't really wish him true harm either._

Her eyes set on Regina when she walked straight over to Henry engulfing him in a huge bear hug goodbye.

"I'm so sorry, kid."

Regina let out a deep sigh as she stretched – her eyes flickering to the wall clock. For the first time in weeks, Henry had gone to bed without protest and, to her surprise, he was already soundly asleep. Her not-so-little prince had been tuckered out by the day's events…

Gradually, elegantly – though nobody was watching – the queen rose from her couch and made her way to the basement in order to fetch herself a fresh bottle of finely aged wine.

She flicked the lights' switch on letting out a loud, horrified gasp when she saw the writing on the wall.

There it was, painted in blood, in big, bold letters, it read:

" _ **STAY AWAY FROM MY EMMA OR YOU WILL REGRET IT, WITCH!"**_

Regina took in a sharp breath, grabbed the mobile phone, shaking, and dialled Emma's number.

"Em-ma? Please come to me, right away, dear!"

"I swear, Miss Swan, if you are not down here in 5 seconds, I will destroy you. And, I do mean five...four...three...two..." Suddenly Emma apparated behind the brunette, eyes slightly glowing.

"One!" She grinned.

Regina jumped out her skin. Obfuscated for a moment by the woman's childish methods, she looked flustered at Emma.

"You, you scared me!" She accused.

"Well you said in 5... I was here on 1!" Still grinning, amused by her own wit. Her eyes travelled to the wall, her expression instantly changed. She scrunched her nose and sensed something.

It was definitely Dex – his nauseating scent lightly lingering in the air.

" _He_ was here, probably about an hour ago." The sheriff mumbled, looking around for any further signs of trouble.

"I'm so sorry, 'Gina..." She finally admitted looking sadly, and stood there, staring blankly at her hands.

"Shhh…be quiet," spoken in a gentle whisper.

"You did not do this, Emma." Regina reassured her.

"Come here, love. It is not your fault." She lulled, allowing herself the luxury of squeezing Emma's hand in hers for a few precious seconds. Reluctantly, she walked away to retrieve a bottle of red from the well-stocked wine cellar at the back of the room.

"We cannot do anything else about it for the rest of the night… Would you like some wine?" A welcome distraction, a peace-offering if you will.

"Sure, sounds good." Emma sounded resigned, and Regina paused, taking her time to carefully inspect the bottle of wine.

With new resolve and the bottle in her hands, the sultry woman began moving to face her love. She was smooth, deliberate and fully intent in making this a much better night for the weary blonde who held her dear heart. But before she could turn towards the stairs, a warm hand reached for her arm, abruptly stopping her midway.

Without any warning, Emma desperately pressed her thin lips to impossible soft, full ones in one fell swoop. She couldn't wait any longer. She needed to be right here, right now, like this – intensely kissing, feeling, and tasting the woman she loved.

A low, deep, half-moan, half-whimper, delicious sound escaped from deep within Regina's throat making her pull Emma in closer as if seeking to be completely engulfed by her.

"You were brilliant today." The queen whispered after coming up for much needed air merely a few moments later.

Emma shone her cheeky trademark smile at her briefly, and then just as quickly shyly shrugged it off.

"I don't know. My magic seemed to be acting out earlier…something is off." She mumbled, unsure. Regina nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I noticed. And we will deal with it tomorrow morning."

"But tonight, we enjoy this fine wine. We deserve this!"

With a quick peck to Emma's lips, Regina turned around again and began to make her way up the stairs.

"Are you coming?" She threw over her shoulder, winking seductively – _Oh, boy!_ – Emma wasn't going to lie. It made her completely weak in the knees!


	8. Desire

**I'M SORRY! I was so busy and partially so stressed out, I couldn't do much (except answering a few prompts). Anyway, thank you for all the comments, follows & faves. I really hope you will enjoy it & please leave a comment - let me know how I'm doing :)**

* * *

Emma laid on the comfy couch, watching the fireplace, as the fire burned and the flames slowly devoured the wood. It was the first time in weeks that the blonde could finally relax - at least a little bit.

Regina sat just a few meters away on the other side of the couch, sipping thoughtfully from her wine. Her gaze slowly wandered to Emma and a little smile played across her lips.

The blonde felt the sudden gaze upon her, looking back at the brunette she smiled softly at her.

Both women were aware - for a long time now - that there was more between them.

They didn't know when it happened, exactly - at least since Neverland. And neither had mentioned anything yet.

Regina had been furious about Hook kissing Emma back then. At the same time, she could not comprehend why she had been so angry about it.

When the queen started dating Robin, she caught herself thinking about Emma much more than it would have been normal for a mere friend... After awhile she realized that her feelings for the blonde sheriff were very deep.

For Emma it was very clear that she felt more for the dark haired woman, especially once she saw her with Robin. At that moment, it was as if someone had poured cold water on her and pulled the rug from under her feet at the exact same time.

After some time, Emma noticed how Regina had distanced herself from Robin. But she didn't want to ask, for one Regina was a very private woman and Emma was scared the brunette would pick up on her feelings.

"Regina...?"

Gazing at the blonde, Regina nodded "Yes?"

"When I came back from New York, why did you distance yourself from Robin?" She asked, and Regina sighed.

"It was a very turbulent year; I just had lost Henry - and you. Robin was really caring and willing; he wanted to be there for me. However, he never saw me for the person I was then and still am now. Once you were back and Henry remembered, I just - I did not really think about Robin anymore. He is a nice man - one of the good ones - but I wanted to make my own fate. I wanted to believe, that the moment I did not go into _that_ tavern my story had changed."

Nodding, the blonde slowly sat up. "Yeah, that makes sense. Who wants to let pixie dust decide anyway, right?" She joked half-heartedly.

Grasping her glass, the sheriff took a big gulp of her wine. _The alcohol wouldn't kick in, another new side effect._

"How do you, um…think about him now?" Asking carefully, the blonde rubbed her arm.

"How should I think about him? I don't have any interest in him, if that's what you're meaning?" Regina asked, confused. Emma swallowed, in a swift motion she stood and walked to the fireplace.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde slowly turned towards Regina.

"I'm in love with you. What I feel for you - I have never felt before. It's like - as if you ground me and at the same time you stir me up. My head and heart are with you, when I'm physically somewhere else. I...I...I can't fight it anymore, ever since I became a werewolf. If someone would hurt you, I'd hunt that someone down." Emma clearly felt the beast within roaring, slowly creeping up to the surface.

Sucking in a deep breath, she tried to control it.

Suddenly she felt Regina by her side. Laying a soft hand on her shoulder, slowly turning Emma to her.

"Emma, I don't harbor any feelings for Robin, if I did, I would not kiss you. I'm not playing any games with you, I promise." Pulling Emma carefully into her arms and enveloping her in a big and gentle hug.

Emma responded by pulling the brunette even closer to her body. Nuzzling Regina's neck, she let her scent do the trick, calming and soothing her.

The blonde growled contently, while her hands wandered softly over Regina's back. Seeking out the brunette's eyes, Emma sighed softly.

Biting her lip, Regina smiled shyly - in this moment she looked much younger - Emma's hand rose slowly and her fingertips touched Regina's cheek.

A cloud of desire hung over them both and they knew it. Regina slowly brought their lips together kissing Emma tenderly.

Tongues were exploring and dueling, hand's clawed at clothed bodies.

Emma reluctantly stopped, panting she tore her mouth away from Regina's. Her eyes were yellow and she still kept Regina close.

"I really want to sleep with you. But maybe we should take this slow? It is so fresh and I don't want to lose my control, I don't want to – um, hurt you." Stuttering the blonde blushed.

Regina smiled in understanding and nodded. "Of course, you will have all the time you need." She whispered, kissing Emma's forehead.

Emma smiled relieved, as she closed her eyes briefly. "Do you want to, though?" She asked, looking at Regina vulnerably...

Regina eyed the blonde in appreciation, while she slowly licked her lips. "Oh yes, absolutely!" She purred and Emma just swallowed.

* * *

Emma entered the loft and quietly walked up her bedroom. Falling on her bed, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

She needed to talk to someone! Emma grabbed her phone, glancing at the time - it was late, but maybe Ruby would understand.

 **"I know it's late. But can you come over?"**

It didn't take long and Ruby had texted back.

 **"On my way!"**

Emma released a breath she had been holding and went back downstairs to grab a bite.

* * *

"So, Regina and you - are together now?" Ruby asked, taking a swig of her beer.

Emma thought about it for a second, then shrugging she said, "I don't know? We didn't really discuss this yet."

"But I want to sleep with her." The blonde added bluntly and Ruby choked briefly on her beer.

"That was...straight forward, Sheriff." She laughed and Emma grinned like a fool.

"It's only the truth, but I'm scared of losing control. I don't know what would happen, if I lose it during sex." Emma admitted, sadness clouding her eyes.

Ruby thoughtfully chewed on her sandwich, as she nodded. "Yeah, I understand your fear. Sex is usually a common way to lose our control. However, I seriously doubt that you'd do anything to harm her. She's the only one who is able to calm you down and keep you centered." Ruby said, looking at Emma.

"Yeah, I agree. I just don't want to risk anything." Emma mussed and took a sip of her beer.

"How about I train you? Let's find out how to control it without Regina?" Ruby offered and Emma thought about it. "It's worth a try." She agreed, smiling at Ruby who winked at her.

* * *

The next day, Ruby and Emma met at the football field behind the school. Ruby carried a big bag with her and a baseball bat?

Emma's eyebrows shot up – she looked questioningly at her friend. "What is that for?" She asked skeptically.

"This thing will monitor your pulse and your heartbeat." Ruby explained, while showing her the gadget. "Come here." Ruby instructed, as she strapped it onto Emma.

"I will watch it with my phone!" The slender woman held her phone up. The next thing she got out of her bag was duct tape.

Ruby tied Emma's hands behind her back, and then stepped away.

"Now don't to get angry or at least try not to, okay?" She called over to the blonde, who still looked puzzled at the she-wolf.

Ruby grabbed a net filled with baseballs. She took the bat. The first ball flew and hit Emma's shoulder. "Ouch!" The blonde yelled. Ruby chuckled while looking at her phone.

After the fourth ball, Emma's pulse rose and her heart beat faster. She became restless.

Ruby hit another one and Emma growled.

Three more balls and Emma tore the duct tape apart, as she fell down, growling.

Ruby looked down at her phone and noticed how furiously Emma's heart beat. She looked back over to Emma who was still growling, yet remained on the ground.

Ruby expected her to fully lose it, calculating in her mind, what she would do if this were the case.

But suddenly the beeping of the monitor app turned off and Ruby looked surprised at her phone, then back to Emma.

Panting hard and deep, the blonde looked up. She got back on her feet wiping the sweat on her forehead away.

"Yes!" Ruby cheered. Emma walked slowly to her and sighed. "The next time, I want to try a method without balls or shock waves." She mumbled, rubbing her wrists.

"Sorry, but I had to piss you off." Ruby laughed, starting to pack her stuff.

Suddenly Emma's phone ringed, seeing Regina's name popping up. "Yes?"

"Emma, please come to my office, it is urgent!" Regina responded, concern lacing her voice.

"On my way." Emma said, looking at Ruby.

"Got to go, something is up at Regina's office." Emma said, as she darted for the parking lot. "Don't tell her about our training, or she'll kill me!" Ruby shouted after Emma.

* * *

Storming into Regina's office, Emma noticed two things; Robin was there and Regina looked troubled.

"What is going on?" Emma asked breathless.

"One of Robin's men was killed last night. His throat was torn open and he was strapped to a tree." Regina explained calmly which was a mask – she was anything but calm, and Emma could tell.

Robin suddenly stood up and walked towards Emma. "It's your fault that Jim is dead now." He snarled dangerously.

Emma looked crestfallen. She took a step backwards. "I didn't kill him." She said defensively. "No you didn't. But because of you, that wolf is here!" He shouted at her as he reached for Emma's collar.

Emma's blood boiled; starting to growl, she freed herself from his grasp. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath.

She fought against the urge to rip Robin apart.

"Robin, I'm so sorry about your friend. I am going to take care of Dex if it is the last thing I do. This is not about me; it's about the safety of Storybrooke and all of its residents." She calmly said.

Regina's eyes went wide – she stared in panic at Emma. "What do you mean by that?" She immediately asked.

Emma looked at Regina, sighing. "I _must_ face him; alone. We'll see what happens." The sheriff said sadly. She turned around and quickly left the office.

"YOU IDIOT!" Regina yelled at Robin who simply looked at her in shock.

"But...but, Regina… Emma is a threat to this town, to you, Henry, and everyone else." He said in defiance.

Regina wanted to respond when a loud noise pierced through the air. It was a shot.

Ducking Regina realized it was somewhere outside of the Town Hall.

"EMMA!" She screamed, quickly getting to her feet, running to the stairwell - Robin following right behind her.


	9. Dr Wilson

**Wohooo! Another part and I'm so sorry for the cliffhanger, I know it was mean. Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think!**

 **PS. I left the townline on purpose out.**

* * *

Panic coursed through her body, frantic brown eyes were searching the street. When the brunette spotted Emma leaning against a streetlamp – holding onto her side, her face scrunched up in pain.

"Emma!" Calling the blonde's name, Regina hurried over to the young werewolf.

"Shit, someone shot me...It hurts like a bitch." Emma moaned, laying her head against the cold streetlamp.

Regina carefully tugged Emma's tank top up and saw a deep wound, small blood vessels were suddenly spreading outwards in a sickening black color. She had clearly been poisoned.

Raising her hand, the Queen tried to magically heal her lover – except, it didn't work.

Robin stood helplessly by, watching Regina with unsure eyes. "You! Don't just stand there… Do something, go get help!" Devastated, she yelled at the man while wrapping her arms around Emma.

Robin closed his mouth turning to leave the two women alone.

"Emma, please…stay awake." The Regina whispered, tenderly cradling Emma's cheek.

Coughing violently, spitting out something black, Emma's eyes fluttered. "Can't..." She rasped, drowsy, as her head lolled back.

"Looks like you've got a big problem there, hmm? It seems the hunters have followed me into town...oops." A cold voice appeared.

Jerking her head up, Regina saw Dex stepping out of the shadows.

"You will regret this!" The mayor growled menacingly. She would have attacked him, if she didn't have to support Emma's weight right at the moment.

Dex just laughed, shaking his head. "I'm the only one who is able to help her now, witch." Shrugging, he stepped in closer.

The alpha tilted his head to the side, inspecting the wound. "It's a bullet which is made out of mountain-ash. The poison will reach her heart within a few hours, and then she'll die." The man explained – panic flickering all over Regina's face.

"How...how can we help her?" Regina asked anxiously.

"There's a doctor in Boston. I'm going to bring her to him, if I drive now we can make it in time. But if I do this, Emma's mine." The older wolf's eyes were glowing red as he spoke.

Regina knew she would lose Emma if she let Dex win.

Slowly raising her head and biting her lip, "No." She threw at Dex, her grip possessively tightening up around Emma's body.

Loud footsteps were heard and Regina saw Robin followed by David, Snow, Ruby and a few others coming up Mifflin Street.

"We have to get Emma to Boston; there is someone there who can help her." Regina said, her eyes seeking out David and Snow.

Sighing, Dex shook his head. "How do you think you'll be able to find _him_? You don't even have a name." Dex said, amused and grinning wickedly.

Regina knew he was right and for a moment she lost all hope.

"She doesn't, but I do know him." An unknown female voice appeared from the dark. All heads wiped around at once, trying to make her out.

A young woman emerged from a building, regarding the group.

A grin creeping up her face when she looked at Dex. "Brother, brother...You're so messy!" She said when she looked at Emma.

"His name is Dr. Richard Wilson and he's actually a veterinarian, but he will help you." The young woman said, giving Regina the doctor's card.

Looking confused at the stranger, the Mayor swallowed. "Tha...Thanks. Who are you?" She asked slowly.

"Lora, I'm this idiot's sister." She curtly explained, nodding her head in Dex's direction, who glared furiously at her.

"Let's go." Ruby said, walking to Regina to help her carry Emma.

"David, you and the others keep watch until we are back." Regina said. David confirmed with a nod. "Snow, bring Henry to Granny's and please watch him too." She added.

"Please bring her back - alive and kicking, Regina." Snow pleaded, tears brimming in her eyes.

Emma could barely stand. She mumbled something incoherently.

* * *

The emergency drive to Boston was too long for Regina's liking. Emma's head rested on her lap, while she tenderly stroked loose strands of hair away from Emma's face tucking them behind her ear.

Emma was pale, drifting in and out of consciousness.

Ruby's eyes were fixated on the road ahead of them as she drove faster and faster, all the while she tried to ignore the increasingly numbing fear pooling in the pit of her stomach.

"Emma, can you hear me?" Regina carefully asked. Nodding slightly, the blonde grimaced because of the pain coursing through her body.

"You need to stay awake, okay? Tell me something – anything…" Regina said with a pleading tone as her hand softly continued to caress Emma's cheek.

Emma sucked a deep breath in, trying to ignore the numbing pain.

"I once tried to make lunch for Henry in your kitchen, and I let the sauce scorch." She swallowed heavily, licking her dry, blackish lips.

"It was so messy and chaotic. You freaked out, and for a moment I thought you'd strangle me. If the situation hadn't been so stupid, I would've kissed you – you were sexy as hell." Emma coughed and Regina wiped the traces of black blood with a tissue away.

"I remember that day; I was really mad at you." Smiling sadly at the blonde, Regina kissed her forehead.

"You can let as much sauce scorch as you want to if you make it out of this alive, okay?" The brunette whispered, her eyes wandering to Ruby.

"Regina... If I can't make it... You...you need to know, you're a really good mother and you deserve all the happiness in this world. I lo..." Another ill-timed cough shook the blonde's body violently.

"No. Emma…be quiet." Regina said sobbing, as she wiped away her tears. She pressed the blonde closer to her. "You will make it out of this, if not you – who else could?" She whispered.

Ruby pressed harder down on the gas pedal.

* * *

Ruby looked down at the card and back to the street. "We're here!" She exclaimed, as she left the car to help Regina with Emma again.

Together they heaved the strong, slender woman off of the backseat and the trio headed towards the entrance of the veterinary practice.

"We need help!" Ruby yelled, spotting a visibly confused assistant.

"You're at a vet's off..." The rest of the words faded out as the assistant's eyes landed on Emma. She nodded, guiding the three women to the back of the practice.

An older, blonde man walked in, looking alarmed at Emma.

"She got shot with a mountain-ash bullet." Ruby quickly explained, as she helped Regina to lift Emma onto the examination table.

Dr. Wilson leaned over Emma inspecting the wound. "She's young..." He mumbled, then looking at Regina.

"Yes, it has been only two months now. Can you help her?" Regina asked, desperation clearly in her eyes.

"Yes, I can. I will need a hand with her tank top." The doctor stated, taking the stained tank top off of Emma with Regina's help.

"The infection is spreading very quickly." Wilson said, as he stepped over to his shelves taking various instruments and a little glass filled with a grey powder.

"I need to burn it out." Regina flinched; shock filled her eyes as she heard the vet's words.

"What?" Regina threw out, a pained look on her face. Coughing again, Emma spat out a pool of black blood.

"Her body is trying to heal itself, while her organs are basically eating themselves out because of the poison." Wilson said, as he poured a portion of the powder onto Emma's wound. Regina paled further and stepped to the side.

"Please, hold on tightly to Emma." He instructed Ruby, clearly sensing that she was a werewolf too.

Ruby stepped in behind Emma, grasping her shoulder and pressing down with all of her might. Lighting the burner, Dr. Wilson leaned over Emma's wound.

It all went by very fast. The flame touched her wound and Emma yelled in anguish, which transformed quickly into a howl; then into growling and eventually into mewling.

Closing her eyes was all Regina could do to hold back tears. She walked over to the table, the back of her knuckles caressing Emma's neck lovingly, tenderly.

Emma's fangs came out, and she tried fighting against the pain with all her strength.

Dr. Wilson took a forceps, slowly retrieving the remnants of the bullet. He grabbed a little bottle, trickling some of its content onto the wound. The doctor inspected the bullet's entry point further and nodded approvingly.

"She will need a few hours' rest. Her body needs time to heal." He explained, starting to pack away his instruments.

"Will she recover completely? Will she feel fine?" Regina asked him breathlessly. She looked at Wilson expectantly.

"Yes, definitely. But you should know, this bullet isn't common and there are probably hunters involved." He clarified - looking at the remnants of the bullet.

"Yes, Dex already told us." Ruby sighed.

Dr. Wilson looked at both of them with a confused look. "Dex!? Has he bitten her?"

Regina nodded, regarding him with interest.

"He is dangerous, on the run for years now." The vet slowly explained.

"Yes, we already noticed. He terrorizes our town _and_ Emma. Because of him, there are now hunters in Storybrooke, and even his sister has decided to join in the fun." She spat, sarcastically. Then sighing, Regina looked down at Emma who slept peacefully now.

"Where is your town exactly?" Wilson asked curiously. Regina's eyebrow rose at that…she swallowed.

"Three hours from here, very well-hidden. It's actually a miracle they were able to find it." Shrugging, she glanced up at Ruby.

"Let me offer you something." Dr. Wilson said. "Let's wait until Emma is awake and then I'm going to follow you into town. It looks like you need a helping hand." He smiled, a gentle gleam in his eyes.

Regina took a deep breath, as she looked at Emma and then back at Ruby – who just shrugged. Help from someone who actually knew anything about werewolves was not a bad idea, not a bad idea at all.

"Aright, but there is one question..." Regina started.

"No, Miss...?" He looked questioningly at Regina.

"Mills, Mayor Regina Mills." The brunette quickly introduced herself.

"No, Miss Mills, I'm not a werewolf. I will tell you how and why I know all of this, but not today." Wilson smiled, turned around and left the room.

Huffing, Regina turned to Ruby and nudged her head towards the tank top. "Would you help me? I do not want her so bare in here." Ruby nodded at that.

* * *

Regina had called Snow and informed her that Emma was going to be okay after all, and was now peacefully sleeping. She, too, was relieved that everything was quiet and no one else was injured.

Robin and his men had searched the forest, but found no traces of the hunters or Dex.

Ruby handed Regina a cup of coffee, as she walked back to the waiting area while Regina sat beside the examination table where Emma was sleeping – watching her constantly.

She was so scared, quietly asking herself: when would they finally have some peace in their lives?

There were so many unanswered questions and Regina just wanted to find out, what exactly _was_ between her and Emma.

 _Could it be possible that theirs was True Love?_

While Emma had been in her delirium, she had almost professed her love to Regina. And, while the brunette would have loved to hear it, it simply had not been the right moment for such confessions…

Thoughtfully, she took a sip from the warm cup of coffee Ruby had brought her, enjoying the familiar bitter taste on her tongue. It made her feel calmer. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

* * *

A few hours later, something stirred besides Regina. The brunette darted her vision towards Emma whose eyes fluttered, and slowly opened.

"What a shitty dream..." The blonde moaned biting back a laugh. Regina slowly rose from her seat. _Her Emma was back!_

"Em-ma..." Regina whispered.

Furrowing her brow, the Savior turned her head to the Queen as the memories came flooding back to her.

 _The shot. The unbearable pain. The feeling that she was drowning. And…her almost love confession to Regina._

Emma swallowed when she felt a warm hand on her neck, closing her eyes. Regina leaned in and over her – worry deep in her brown eyes.

"Hey." Emma mumbled with a raspy voice, as she licked her dry lips. Regina saw this and grabbed a bottle of water, handing it to Emma.

Helping Emma into a sitting position, the blonde took a big gulp of water.

After drinking the refreshing liquid, Emma looked down at her own body and noticed the blood-drenched tank top, with a bullet hole in it. Slowly tugging the top up, she saw that the wound was almost gone, and it was only slightly red now.

Taking in her surroundings, Emma noticed the animal pictures on the walls and scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Are we at an animal clinic?" She questioned slowly.

Nodding, Regina shifted a bit closer to the blonde. "Yes, we are in Boston at a vet's office. But he is not just a simple veterinarian." The brunette explained carefully.

"You, you saved me..." Emma whispered in amazement, pulling Regina into her with inhumane speed, connecting her lips with her Queen's.

Regina barely had time to react, grasping the table for balance when she felt Emma's lips on hers.

After a little moment, Regina kissed her back – passionately pulling the blonde impossibly closer.

"Gosh, I thought I would never ever feel this again." Emma whispered against plump red lips, pausing only to take a few deep breaths in.

"Actually Dr. Wilson had saved you. But you do not have to kiss him to show him your gratitude." Regina said, smirking.

Rolling her eyes, Emma gave the brunette a quick, firm kiss. "Yes, but without you I wouldn't have survived in the first place. Thank you." The sheriff's fingers stroking Regina's neck affectionately.

"Ladies?" Dr. Wilson stood at the door, smiling at the two women. "I'm glad to see you're awake and doing better." He noted, walking into the room.

"Thank you for saving me. I thought I was beyond saving." Emma sighed, looking gratefully at the man.

"Yes, you came close to dying. But thanks to Miss Mills and Miss Lucas here, we were able to save you. Listen, Miss Mills has told me about Dex, more precisely, that he has bitten you. It is of utmost importance that you stay away from him – for now. He is very strong, crazy even, and the hunters are after him. That is why they shot you – to bait Dex." Wilson explained, while Emma swallowed hard.

"I will come with you to Storybrooke to help overlook this whole situation. Other than that, I will teach you – not just how to control it; but also – what it actually means to be a werewolf.

You need to know the whole story." The older man looked with a serious expression at all three women.

Emma swallowed, hard. She looked briefly at Regina who smiled, encouragingly, at her.

"I have sent Lora after Dex, she's the only one he would not harm."

"Who is Lora?" The blonde asked confused. "Dex's sister, thanks to her we were able to find Dr. Wilson." Regina clarified relieved, her thumb stroking the Emma's hand.

"Good, I'll give you another moment and then we should head out." The doctor stated, as he grabbed his bag that was propped against the counter.

"So there's yet another werewolf in Storybrooke, hmm?" Emma mumbled thoughtfully.

"Yes seems to be a new gathering place for them." Regina noted while helping Emma off the table.

"Emma what Robin…said, that was not right." Regina whispered, unsurely searching Emma's eyes.

Grimacing, the blonde sighed quietly. "I don't know...I feel somehow responsible." She said sadly, looking down at her hands.

"No! It is not your fault, Emma. Do not let that get to your head, okay?" Regina said vehemently, she held her gazed steadily on Emma.

"Let's just go home. Please, Regina." Emma said, pulling the brunette out of the room.


	10. Love!

**Hello! There we have a new chapter and I really hope you like it :). It would be lovely if you left a comment with your thoughts / feelings on individual chapters instead. I love and appreciate your feedback SO much! Plus, YOU inspire me to enhance the story & keep on going**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

The women and Dr. Wilson arrived in Storybrooke at dawn.

Regina parked her car outside of Granny's. The brunette got out of her black Mercedes.

"This is a bed & breakfast. You may rent a room here at Ruby's grandmother's place - her name is Eugenia, but we call her Granny." The Mayor explained.

"Thank you very much Regina. I will stop by the Town Hall later." The man responded, tiredly rubbing his eyes.

At that, the Queen nodded, giving him directions to the Town Hall.

Ruby hesitated to leave the car, looking worriedly at Emma, who slept on the passenger seat. The slender woman was worried about her friend; this all was a bit too much for the Savior.

"I'm going to drive Emma to her parent's loft." The Regina whispered, slowly approaching Ruby.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." The wolf squeezed the woman's upper arm briefly, turning towards the B&B as she made her way up to the building.

* * *

Pulling up to the spot in front of the loft building, she turned off the engine - smiling softly at the blonde sleeping beauty, who lay oblivious, next to her in the front passenger seat.

"Emma..." Regina whispered, softly touching the blonde's cheek.

Emma stirred, opening her eyes – a yawn escaping her mouth. "Are we home?" She groggily asked, taking in her surroundings.

"Yes we are, and you should get some more rest now." Regina said, while she gave Emma a once over – making sure the young werewolf was truly fine.

"Sleep is for pussy's. We've got no time for sleep!" Emma exclaimed, yawing at the same time.

A quiet laugh escaping Regina, she shook her head in amusement. "You may be a werewolf – but you still need sleep. Last night was really hard on you." The Queen remarked, leaning with a smile on her lips over the center console and kissing the blonde softly.

"Alright..." Emma mumbled against plump red lips, kissing her lover back.

Smirking, Regina placed a warm hand on the savior's neck.

After they broke apart, Emma sought out Regina's eyes. "I've got a question, and it may not be the perfect moment – but I'd really like to ask." She said, slowly gazing into the brunette's eyes. "It's sort of important to me." She added quietly.

"Okay? You can ask me anything, Emma. You already know that." Regina answered her, sliding a little bit closer to her blonde.

Emma cleared her throat, eyes wandering as she thought about her question – daring to look back at the Mayor, she carefully asked:

"Are we – umm – together? Like a...a couple?"

Light pink adorned Regina's cheek, as she thought about the question – and for a moment, she looked _so_ _innocent_.

"Well, yes...?" She replied with an insecure question of her own. Meanwhile, she was rolling her eyes at herself, internally cursing this sudden shyness; she has never been so insecure her entire life about _anything_ before – she used to be the Evil Queen for God's sake!

Emma quirked an amused eyebrow at Regina's flustered state, smiling softly. "I'd love to be your girlfriend." Emma whispered, softly squeezing the brunette's Hand.

Regina returned the smile, as she nodded. "Me too." She whispered softly, pulling Emma closer.

Emma felt an unknown presence – but her eyes felt so heavy she couldn't open them. Sighing, she pressed her head deeper into the heavenly pillow.

Another moment, and a few thoughtful breaths after, Emma willed her eyes open – she noticed someone's silhouette sitting on her dresser.

In alarm, Emma jumped off her bed – ready to attack. However, the figure in question raised her hands up in the air.

"Easy, I come in peace." She smiled.

"That's why you're sitting here on my dresser – watching me sleep. Very twilight of you – the movie's sucked, by the way!" Emma said, sarcasm laced in her tone.

The young woman stifled a laugh. "I'm Lora and it's good to see you're still alive." She said, smirking as she took in Emma's rattled state.

"How the hell did you get in anyway?" Emma asked, angrily.

Lora's eyes drifted to the open window. "Very risky, especially during these times." She mused thoughtfully.

Emma sighed, as she sank back down onto the bed. Lora was definitely Dex's sister.

"What do you want?" The blonde finally asked.

"I want to talk; I know my brother has created a big mess. If I'm honest, he's been on the run for years now. Once I heard he had created a new beta– well, here I am."

"Yeah, his last pack got killed and he wants to build a new one. But he's gonna have to do it without me. I'm no one's lapdog!" Emma growled, obviously very angry at the alpha.

"That's right… But, did he mention that he killed his own pack? He didn't, now did he? Right?" Lora asked seriously. At Emma's shocked face, the more experienced wolf simply nodded. "That's what I thought; do you have any idea of how he became the alpha?"

Emma shook her head no, staring at Lora – confusion etched on her face.

"To become an alpha you must kill the current one. That is how you absorb the power and strength of all alphas combined, and your eyes will glow red. That's what Dex did." Lora explained carefully.

Emma swallowed, looking scared at Lora. "What should we do?" She asked, fear evident in her voice.

"First? We need to catch him; Wilson will take over after that. Look, he might be a werewolf and an alpha, but he's literally crazy. A textbook psychopath, he was born this way and it's gotten worse the older he got." Sucking in a breath, Lora looked at Emma with true sorrow in her eyes.

"When was he transformed?" Emma asked quietly, as she regarded Lora.

"Never. We were born werewolves. But that's a story for another time. Lora said smiling, as she walked to the window.

"Stop by Wilson's later; he wants to talk to you about some things you need to know." Lora pushed herself out of the windows, carefully closing it behind her.

* * *

"She was _in_ your bedroom?" Regina asked, irritated, a short wave of jealousy rushing through the Mayor's body.

"Yeah, I was really pissed! But she gave me good intel in the end. You think we can trust her?" Emma asked her raven-haired girlfriend. _Damn, it even feels good to think and to say it. Regina was her girlfriend…_

"I do not know, Emma. It could be the case that she is just as crazy as brother Dex is. It might run in the family… What does your gut feeling tell you?" Regina was curious, just how finely honed were the savior's instincts now that she has been a werewolf for a while.

Emma thought about it, while sipping her coffee. "Well, minus my irritation about her appearance in my bedroom, I'd say chances are pretty good we can trust her…" She slowly said, looking at Regina while she fiddled with the rim of her cup.

"We have no other option than to wait and see. Our priorities are the hunters now. We need to find them and see if we can negotiate a peace treaty with them. Their issues are with Dex, not with the residents of this town!" Regina sternly said, Emma's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, that's going to be interesting – let's see if they're willing to compromise." Emma said snorting, an amused smile already playing on her lips.

Regina quirked one perfect eyebrow and looked bemusedly at Emma. "I see you're doing much, _much_ , better."

"Oh, yes! Good as new." Emma flashed her a toothy grin.

"I'm glad." The brunette sighed as she took a sip from her coffee.

Slowly rising from her seat, stepping around the desk, Emma walked towards Regina. She pulled the brunette woman off her seat and into her arms.

Emma's lips sought out Regina's neck, softly nipping at the tender flesh.

Regina's eyes closed on their own accord…she was literally melting inside. Her hands desperately seeking something to hold onto, grabbed Emma's leather jacket.

The werewolf's pulse took off, racing…her heart pumping even more blood through her body. She felt her desire for Regina rising with every breath of that sweet scent she inhaled.

A small growl escaped Emma's throat, which was silenced by red lips. In a swift motion, Emma hoisted Regina up, whose legs instantly encircled Emma's waist.

Frantic hands were running through Emma's hair. A soft moan escaped Regina's mouth, as she felt the blonde's strong hands on her ass.

Blinding lust coursed through Emma's body, as she pressed Regina harder against the wall – her tongue demanding entrance, which was greedily granted.

Regina moaned, her hips moving ever so slightly against Emma's belt buckle – desperately seeking much needed friction.

Emma broke the kiss, only to move her mouth to Regina's neck. Biting it softly, the brunette's eyes went wide, her panting becoming more ragged, louder.

Regina could swear, by all she deems holy, if Emma continued this – she would have come undone right then and there, pinned against one of the beautifully crafted walls of her own Storybrooke Mayor's Office.

A sudden knock startled them both.

Blinking in confusion, Emma slowly brought Regina down.

"One moment, please!" Regina called over to the door – her voice raspy and laced with lust.

Emma wiped Regina's lipstick off her mouth, running a hand through her disheveled hair. Looking uncertain at Regina, who fixed her outward appearance as well.

Checking her semblance one last time in the mirror, Regina opened the door.

The Charming's and Dr. Wilson walked into the room.

Snow looked puzzled at Emma, then at Regina – feeling that something was clearly different between the two and she couldn't shake the feeling that they just had interrupted something.

"David, Snow." Regina nodded, her composure stiff and all business-like. "Wilson, good to see you again." She gave a curt and briefly smiled in the vet's direction.

"Did we interrupt something?" The doctor regarded both women amused.

"No, we were just talking about Lora – who by the way came to my bedroom this afternoon." Trying to change the topic, Emma looked at the doctor, annoyed.

"Ah, yes. Lora – she's something! Isn't she?" The older man chuckled.

"Next time, she could use the door." Regina said coldly, not amused at all. And Emma had to bite back a smile – noticing the mild jealousy, quite happily.

"I'm gonna go pick up Henry from school; I will stop by later Wilson." Emma nodded at the man, who smiled back.

"Emma, wait..." Snow said suddenly, and followed her daughter out of the office. The blonde turned around, looking questioningly at her mother.

"Listen, I know there is a lot going on and I bet your head is about to explode. But if there is anything you want to talk about– your dad and I are there for you." Snow carefully reminded her, looking at her daughter with curious eyes.

"I know, mom. What are you playing at?" Emma asked warily, furrowing her brow.

Clearing her throat, Snow looked up and down the corridor. "Well, I noticed Regina and you have gotten close during these – well since we got back from Neverland, really… And, if there's something we need to talk about – we would like to know." Snow responded softly.

Feeling like a lost kid again, she nodded, her eyes darting nervously around. "I…umm…know – but... Not today. 'Kay, mom? I've got to pick up Henry now." She turned around, running down the stairs like a bat out of hell.

 _Yes, she had to tell her parents – at some point – but not today…_

* * *

Regina had arranged two rooms at the animal shelter for Dr. Wilson. Also, thanks to Dr. Whale's help, Wilson was able to prepare both rooms accordingly.

Emma sat on the table; watching Lora and the vet organize the closet and shelves.

"And I'm here, because…?" Emma slowly asked, dragging that last word. Wilson simply smiled at her.

"We're going to condition you to some of the dangers you're now subject to. It's not just your self control that is in question here, there's a lot more to being a werewolf than meet the eye." Wilson said calmly, approaching Emma.

She nodded, thoughtfully biting her lip. "Okay. What are my weaknesses?"

"Anything made of silver, such as bullets, arrows, chains. They could harm and even kill you. The same goes for wolf's bane, or mountain ash – well you've already experienced that one. But, it also works as a barrier."

At Emma's questioning look, he brought out a little jar with a grey-looking powder. He started to pour it around Emma, who was just confused.

"Try to step out of it!" He instructed.

She tried to get past the mountain ash, but couldn't. It was like an invisible wall was surrounding her.

"Wow." Emma exclaimed amazed, trying to leave the encircled area again and failing.

Wilson stepped towards her, breaking the circle and Emma could easily walk freely anywhere she wanted to once again.

"Wolf's bane and mountain ash also could cause hallucinations, if directly ingested."

"Very interesting. How do you know all of this stuff?" Emma asked baffled, watching the doctor while he packed the jar away.

"Werewolves have existed for a very long time now. I'm descended from a healer family. We have accompanied the wolves since our family and bloodline exists. We're also mentors and judges, there is a balance that we watch over – and with Dex, well, it's messy. He disrupted the balance. Of course, I have to live like a normal person and that's how I became a vet." The man laughed and shook his head.

"That's a lot to process… Thank you though." Emma said slowly, hands tucked in her back pockets.

"How about we go for a run? Through the woods!" Lora asked excited, rubbing her hands together.

"Umm sure, but we need to be careful." Emma looked at the other werewolf. "Of course, but with me – you're safe!" The woman grinned, winking wickedly at Emma.

* * *

Emma ran and ran – the inner wolf roaring loudly within her; and, for once, she didn't fight it.

Circling Lora, the blonde jumped, lunging forward at Lora.

Both women fell to the ground, Emma landing on top of Lora. Giggling the blonde rolled off her companion back to the ground and sat up, slowly.

Lora's eyes were glowing blue. Gradually, she transformed back into her human form.

"Why were you eyes so blue?"

"Because I killed an innocent person." She simply said, sitting next to Emma – who looked at her in shock.

"Yellow and red are beta and alpha colors. Blue is of those who've taken an innocent life." Lora explained, averting Emma's gaze.

"Don't worry, I'm no psychopath like my brother, or a killer for that matter...I had no choice. She had suffered." Lora mumbled sadly, playing idly with random a twig she'd picked from the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, if you want to talk about it, I'm all ears." Emma offered softly.

"She...was my girlfriend. She had no idea what my family or I were when we first met. One day an alpha of a rival pack had bitten her. However, the bite doesn't work for everyone – she would've died anyway...so I did the humane thing to save her from all the pain and the suffering." Wiping tears away, Lora finally looked up.

"Sorry, we're supposed to be having fun and all..."

"No, it's fine." Emma gently squeezed Lora's shoulder in comfort.

It would literally kill Emma if she ever had to kill Regina. She wouldn't know what to do with herself.

"So you and the brunette Mayor, you guys are?" Lora suddenly asked. Emma shut her eyes for a brief moment, clearing her throat before responding.

"We're together, yes."

At that Lora laughed. "I knew it! There's no point in denying it anyway. I can smell her all over you!" Winking, she jumped to her feet.

Rolling her eyes, Emma stood up when she heard her phone beeping. It was a text message from Regina.

 **"Where are you, Miss Swan?"**

 **"In the woods with Lora, we're running."**

Reading the message Regina sighed, placing her phone back on the counter, as she walked back into the dining room.

 _Yes, she was jealous. Her relationship with the blonde could not be fresher and what if Emma felt attracted to Lora? They were both werewolves after all..._

"Is everything okay, Mom?"

Henry's voice pulled Regina out of her worried reverie.

"Yes, there are just a lot of things on my mind these days. I am sorry, Henry." She smiled at her son, taking a little sip of her wine.

"Mom, may I ask you something?" The boy started tentatively.

"Of course. You may ask me anything you want to know about, my sweet prince." Regina said softly, squeezing his hand.

Henry drank thoughtfully of his juice, as he swallowed, taking a deep breath before daring to ask… He looked back up to his beloved mother.

"Do you love Emma?" Firm and direct. He was looking more for confirmation than anything else really.

Regina grasped the edge of the table for support, her eyes wide in surprise.

The Queen swallowed deeply, taking another sip of her wine before answering her dear boy.

"Love is a big word, Henry. I...I like her and I care about her, greatly." She said quietly, looking back at her son she noticed his stern look – he wanted the truth.

She started again.

"I do have feelings for her? Why, yes… Yes, I do." She finally admitted more to herself than to Henry. "Do you - Do you have a problem with this? I mean, also because of Robin...and she's a..." Her voice slightly cracked, then faded altogether.

"No, I don't have a problem with this. I mean Robin's nice and all...But it is obvious that you're not really interested in him, not anymore." The young boy said, never breaking eye contact with mom.

"Yes, you're right. I want to decide on my own with whom I want to be – not let some Pixie Dust dictate my fate and future – and, one thing is for certain, my future and my fate are not with Robin."

She smiled at her son, who regarded her curiously.

"But, it is with my Mom, right? She is the one! The one you want to be with..." He pressed. At that, Regina nodded, swallowing a big gulp of her wine.

"I think that's great! Now we can be a real family!" Henry exclaimed. He was so genuinely happy that he dropped his line of questioning and went back to eating the last bit of his dinner.

Smiling, Regina sighed; leaning back, she closed her eyes. Yes, if she were to be honest with herself she would love to have a real family with Emma and their son Henry.

"I'm going upstairs, night Mom." Henry kissed her cheek, remembering to clear his plate from the dinner table on the way out.

* * *

Regina was in bed, staring at the ceiling. For the past hour she tossed and turned, couldn't sleep, and wasn't even feeling tired.

Fear and doubts kept her awake – she had almost given herself completely to Emma earlier this afternoon in her office, she was pressed against the wall - lusting after her blonde lover; Passion overtaking her senses.

Now the brunette was here, sleepless, not knowing if she was even _enough_ for Emma.

What if there were something standing between them? Sighing, she rubbed her tired eyes.

A sudden knock stirred her out of her thoughts. She sat up, looking at the door.

Another knock – but it wasn't coming from her bedroom door.

Rising from her bed, Regina wrapped her silky bathrobe around her body looking at the window.

Then, she saw her, sitting on the balcony in front of her window. Regina crossed her arms in front of herself. She looked really annoyed with Emma.

Emma grinned brightly at her, pointing at the window – urging her to open it.

Rolling her eyes, Regina stepped forward, slowly opening the window.

"We have doors, Miss Swan." Regina said, in mock annoyance.

Laughing Emma nodded. "I know. But, A) I didn't want to wake Henry up and, B) isn't this completely romantic?"

Regina swallowed the lump now in her throat. Gazing at Emma she nodded, curtly. _It was romantic!_

"I want to kiss my girlfriend goodnight." Emma whispered, slightly leaning through the open window.

Regina took a step towards Emma, welcoming her lips and tenderly kissing her back.

Placing her hands on Emma's neck, Regina threatened to lose herself in the kiss.

Emma's hands were on the windowsills for support, she lowly growled and sighed – kissing her back just as passionately.

"I would love to spend the night here, but I don't want to rush anything." Emma whispered against the Regina's lips.

"I understand." Her girlfriend breathed back, stroking Emma's cheek, tenderly trailing down one side of her neck.

"Goodnight, my love." Emma whispered, kissing her briefly and, just like that, vanishing into the night.

Regina stood, astonished, in front of the ample bedroom window, looking at the almost full moon. Sighing she laid one hand on her chest; her heart was pounding hard beneath the surface. There was no denying it any longer…

 _She loved Emma._


	11. When we give in

**I'm so sorry! This update took me soooooo long, due to stress & work. I really hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think :).**

 **PS. Big shout out to my beta reader OutSwanQueen**

* * *

Staring at the beer bottle in her hand, Emma slowly looked at Ruby and Lora who were laughing and joking around.

Thoughtfully, she leaned back, toying with the damp semi-cold bottle. Regina had been acting differently for a few weeks now.

They've seen each other regularly, yet the brunette often appeared distant and lost in her own thoughts.

When Emma would ask if something was wrong, the usual response was a curt, _'I've got a lot on my mind lately'_.

"Anybody home? Hello?" Lora asked Emma, noticing how lost the blonde seemed.

"What is going, Em? You seem _'off'_ recently…" Ruby noted, concern evident in her voice.

Sighing, Emma took a sip from her beer, looking gloomily at her friends: "It's Regina… She's different, now…so distant, and I don't have a clue why. When I ask, she just—avoids answering truthfully."

Ruby and Lora exchanged glances; then, Ruby looked back to the blonde wolf.

"Well, this has been hard on her, too. Maybe it's because of all this?"

"Yeah, but it's never been like this before, you know? We actually used to talk, and now…we don't anymore. It's as if something is standing between us and I don't know what or who." Emma explained, her voice cracking with emotions, downing her beer in frustration.

"Intimate question, but I gotta ask it anyway." Ruby started… "Have you two finally had sex?"

Before Emma could answer, Lora interrupted. "You haven't had sex yet?!"

Swallowing, Emma looked down at her now empty beer bottle. "No, I… The timing hasn't been right and…other than, that I'm still not sure about my self control. Once, we almost did it, but…we got interrupted by my parents…" Emma mumbled sheepishly, looking back at her two friends.

"Hmm, you're scared of losing the control." Lora said slowly, returning Emma's gaze.

"Yeah, I mean sure… A little bit of losing it wouldn't be so bad, but still…I don't want to hurt her." Emma shrugged, nervously rubbing her neck in frustration.

"Regina and I, we've been through so much—We went from enemies to friends and then to something more. I also believe there's always been more than just friendship between us…from the beginning." Emma explained to Lora who keenly listened to the blonde.

"Emma, she's your anchor. I really doubt you'd lose all of your control completely. You need to overcome this fear already." Lora urged, looking straight into Emma's eyes, challenging her to differ.

Emma swallowed hard; Ruby approvingly nodded.

* * *

Emma raised her head, detecting a mixture of night air, leafs, and humans were wafting through the air.

Perking her ears up, Emma started to run transforming into her wolf form. Lora and Ruby followed suit, joining her at the next clearing.

Breathing in deeply, the blonde could smell Dex's distinct scent. Tracking it, she turned left and noticed the alpha leaning over an unknown person.

Picking up her speed, she lunged forward—attacking Dex—successfully shoving him off the innocent victim.

Ruby pulled the injured man out of harm's way; Lora growled loudly—attacking her brother. Emma used the distraction to slice her claws down the male werewolf's side.

Suddenly, two arrows flew through the air—Lora barely dodged them. Three other people stepped out of the shadows, pointing their crossbow at the pack of werewolves.

Dex used this new distraction to his advantage, attacking Emma while she surveyed the newcomers—aiming for her throat with his fangs.

The savior grunted, sinking her claws deep into his shoulders. The alpha let out a frustrating howl as he retreated and vanished into the woods.

The three hunters now aimed their weapons at Emma, who tumbled back against a tree.

She transformed back into her fully human form, raising her hands in surrender.

"Give us one good reason not to kill you!" One of them shouted, holding onto his crossbow tightly.

"We just saved your friend?" Ruby blurted out, panting hard due to the stressful situation they were in and the earlier running.

"That might be, but our truce is over. You killed!" Another hunter yelled, grinding his teeth.

"No, we didn't! Dex did, we have a mutual enemy!" Emma spoke up this time, carefully inching her way up to the men.

"Come to Dr. Wilson's tomorrow. We will sort this out then." Lora said, eyeing them with a stone-cold stare. "All of you know that he's bat-shit crazy and unstoppable, he killed his own father to become an alpha!" She continued.

The hunters looked at each other, full of uncertainty; one of them turned his head back to the women.

"Fine…" He growled and they slowly disappeared further back into the woods carrying their injured friend.

"Truce?!" Ruby asked, surprised, wiping the dirt of her jeans.

"Yeah, they're brothers…it has been a very long war between our houses. Our fathers agreed to this truce between us—until Dex killed both of them, that is—first he killed our own father and then, he killed theirs…" Lora sighed, tiredly rubbing her face.

"Hold on a minute…he, he killed your Dad?" Emma asked baffled, in shock. Lora nodded curtly.

"As I said, he's crazy and power hungry."

* * *

Sighing quietly to herself, the blonde werewolf let her eyes wander to Regina's ample bedroom window. She had already knocked three times, but the brunette wouldn't open it.

It was late. Maybe Regina didn't hear her knocks. Perhaps she was fast asleep…Emma looked down on herself, taking in her torn tank top and slightly muddy jeans.

She missed her anchor, she wanted to talk to her, and feel her. Emma wanted to escape reality for a few moments and loose herself in Regina's embrace… Sighing again, Emma gave up and left the roof. _Tomorrow. Maybe…_

Lying in bed, Regina furiously wiped her tears away.

She knew, it wasn't fair to Emma—but this was the brunette's defensive mechanism. She couldn't take it if her heart got broken again.

Regina had realized how much she was feeling for Emma and it scared her to death.

She had heard howling before retiring to bed. She knew immediately that Emma was somewhere out there, risking getting hurt or worse yet… No, it was too much to think of it.

Regina missed her wolf. She wanted to live their relationship fully, without doubts, fears or obstacles. But, this was wishful thinking—naive even.

Suddenly Regina's phoned beeped. She picked it up and saw—Emma had sent her a text message:

 **We've found the hunters.**  
We'll meet at Wilson's tomorrow.  
Maybe you'll join us?

Biting her lower lip, she typed a reply:

 **Thanks for the info.**

* * *

Emma's eyes wandered over the group of people gathered in Wilson's temporary practice. Suddenly she felt Regina's presence. The blonde's eyes shot up, lingering on the door frame as the regal brunette walked in.

The Mayor avoided Emma's gaze, walking straight to the empty seat besides Snow—Emma swallowed hard, Dr. Wilson cleared his throat.

His eyes were wandering over to the hunters, who leaned against the back wall, looking warily at the Storybrooke residents and Lora.

"Welcome. First, in this room no one is anyone's enemy except for Dex's."

"He is the real problem here. He has bitten Emma against her will; he dragged her into all of this. By some miracle, she is able to withstand his commands and influence's. Emma is in the midst of building her own pack, which is mostly made out of humans." The vet smiled encouraging at the blonde.

They regarded Emma intensely. Emma shifted uncomfortably on her seat, as she felt their gazes burning her skin.

"I'm aware that I still have a lot to learn. But thanks to my family, friends and…" Emma's eyes darted briefly to Regina who was still avoiding her… "Yeah, thanks to them, it's easier for me to accept all of this, to move on faster." Emma finished quietly.

"So, in other words you want us to work together with you lot?" One of the hunters spoke up as Wilson nodded.

"Exactly, that's how we can take down Dex once and for all. With a well-thought-out strategy, and by implementing it, together." The Doctor explained, his eyes fixated on the group of hunters.

The hunters looked at each other, quietly mumbling words to one another. Their leader looked back at Wilson. "Fine, but no secrets, and if anyone attacks us this agreement is void." He sternly said, his eyes fierce.

* * *

Emma leaned against Regina's car, waiting for the brunette. She wanted to talk to the mayor. She had to…something was definitely off between them.

Regina had left the building, when she noticed the blonde leaning against her car.

Sucking in a deep breath, she started walking towards her. "Emma, I do not have time for this. Henry is waiting at Granny's." Regina said, trying to bypass the blonde.

Emma carefully grabbed her by the arm, holding it tenderly. "Regina, what is going on?"

"I have already told you, I have a lot—" Regina started to say, but Emma cut her off.

"Come on, Regina… You know that I can always tell when someone is lying, especially you. Just tell me what I did wrong, please!" Emma begged, seeking her love's eyes.

Regina opened her mouth to speak, but saw Snow and David approaching the parking lot.

"Not here." Regina hissed, yanking her arm from Emma's grasp. "Come to my place later." She whispered, as she opened her car.

Regina drove off and Emma's gaze wandered over to her parents—lamely waving at them.

* * *

Massaging her temples, Regina paced up and down her living room floor. She was way too nervous for what was about to come.

A quiet knock startled her. She let out little huff as she made her way to the front door.

Regina opened the door, seeing Emma just made her heart beat faster, louder. "Come in." She breathed, letting the blonde enter her house. Both women walked into the living room—Regina quietly shutting the door behind them.

Emma sat down on the couch, slowly, daring to look up at the brunette—who didn't avoid her gaze for once.

"Regina, if I…have done anything—unknowingly so—to hurt you, then I really am sorry. And…if you doubt your feelings for me, or you have second thoughts about us, then I've got to know this." Emma rambled on, her palms sweaty against her jeans-clad thighs.

Regina took a seat opposite Emma. She took a deep breath. "It is not like that; of course I still have the same feeling for you, Emma. But have you thought about the future?"

Emma furrowed her brow in confusion, slowly shaking her head. "No, not really… Why?"

"What if some day, your newest transformation will stand between us? It is not like I can relate to what you are going through, exactly. Nor can I run through the woods with you…" Regina mumbled, running her hands nervously over her skirt as her eyes flickered to the fireplace.

Sudden realization hit Emma squarely in the face. She looked at Regina, completely surprised. "Are you jealous of Lora?" she softly asked.

Regina winced at that, her posture stoic, rigid, stiff. "Not exactly, no. But what if she can give you something I cannot?"

In a flash, Emma moved closer beside her, carefully taking Regina's hands in hers. "Don't think like that, please. Yes, she's a werewolf, and yes, we can relate in that regard… Nonetheless, you give me _so much more_ than anyone else ever could, Regina."

Regina looked down at their joined hands, swallowing hard.

"Emma, I cannot be broken again. I do not think my heart would survive losing love a third time around." The brunette admitted sadly, her thumb stroking Emma's hand as she finally dared to lock eyes with her.

"I would never break your heart, Regina; I want to fix it." Emma whispered, softly laying her free hand on the brunette's cheek, stroking her face ever so gently.

The Mayor closed her eyes, leaning into the touch, reveling in the feeling. "I cannot lose you, no matter in what way, Emma." She breathed in deeply as she kissed the palm of Emma's hand.

"You won't. I promise!" Emma whispered back. She slowly raised Regina chin—kissing her softly.

Regina kissed her back just as softly—hands grasping Emma's collar, as she pulled the blonde woman in closer. She climbed onto Emma's lap, straddling her.

Emma wrapped her hands around Regina's waist, kissing her even more passionately. She had really missed her girlfriend.

Regina paused the kissing only to resume it seconds later after she moved slightly down—biting and kissing Emma's neck, tongue licking fervently over the tender flesh.

"I know you want to wait…" Regina delicately whispered into Emma's ear, raising her head to look her in the eyes.

Emma's eyes flickered yellow in a flash. She swallowed. "No. I don't want to wait anymore. I want to feel you!"

Regina bit her lip, and slowly rose from Emma's lap—pulling the wolf up with her in the process.

Emma stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Regina's slender form—the petite woman savored the moment by closing her eyes and resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

Expert hands deliberately stroked a heated path over the silken shirt up Regina's belly, stopping to grasp at fully clothed breasts. In a swift motion, Emma spun her around, lifting Regina up onto her hips—she instinctively wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist.

Emma was quick to carry her upstairs; the brunette's hands desperately stroking up and down her back, while kissing Emma furiously.

The savior reluctantly let go one of her hands from Regina's ass, as she fumbled with the doorknob to the master bedroom of the large mansion…once through the door, Emma gently deposited Regina onto the king-sized bed, all while they continued kissing.

Regina's hands tugged at the blonde leather jacket seductively taking it off. Her free hand gave a quick wave through the air, silencing the room.

Emma grinned like an idiot and resumed kissing Regina's neck, while unbuttoning the Mayor's blouse. Regina lifted her upper body, helping Emma finish taking off the garment.

Emma paused. She took in the beautiful figure before her, sighing deeply.

Then, she ripped off her tank top, tossing it to the ground.

Slowly, Regina traced Emma's abs with a delicate fingertip, a look of appreciation shining in her eyes.

"Like what you see?" Emma teased, winking at her girlfriend.

"Oh, most definitely." Regina breathed, her voice sultry with emotion and lust.

The blonde swallowed, as she sought out the zipper of the brunette's skirt.

Once she found it, she looked at Regina, questioningly… The Mayor closed her eyes and nodded, as she anticipated Emma's next move… She felt every click of the zipper, as Emma opened the skirt—sliding it down at a torturous pace…

Regina heard a quiet growl that made her opened her eyes. Emma's eyes were glowing. She pulled Emma in closer, tenderly—kissing her deeply.

Emma sighed into the kiss, as she felt her fangs growing, but Regina didn't stop… With a little bit of effort, Emma managed to control her feral reactions, as her grip around Regina tightened.

The Queen flicked her own bra open, throwing it off the bed over her shoulders. Emma broke away from the kiss, gaze dropping down to the newly exposed skin.

The blonde moved down, caressing one of Regina's breasts. Her lips latched onto a hardened nipple, alternating between licking and flicking it.

Regina threw her head back, moaning with pleasure, her sweet sounds filling the room as one of her hands settled on Emma's head, holding the blonde firmly in place. Emma obliged.

She tended to her Queen's needs lavishing her breasts with extra attention… After she'd had her fill, Emma disrobed both of them from the rest of their clothes…this was the right time. They had waited long enough…

"Finally…" Regina breathed, once she felt the delicious sensation of Emma's full body weight atop her. They resumed kissing, at last enjoying full skin on skin contact. Emma continued charting every inch of Regina's supple smoothness when suddenly she broke away from their kisses, stopping to lovingly gaze at her girlfriend.

"If something is uncomfortable for you…or, if I do anything that hurts you, just say it, okay?" The blonde whispered.

Regina smiled at her, nodding soothingly. "Yes, but I doubt that will be the case, dear. I want you." She pressed a lovingly kiss to the blonde's forehead.

Emma breathed in deeply. Feeling free, her hand wandered down slowly, exploring between Regina's legs. Carefully, she reached Regina's most sensitive point. And the brunette gasped, drawing in a sharp breath.

Regina was so wet; it made Emma's head dizzy with lust. Slowly, she started to caress the woman's outer lips, as she watched her lover with rapt attention.

Regina panted heavily, one hand grasping the sheets, the other seeking out Emma.

The blonde kissed Regina's collarbone, while lovingly teasing the mayor's opening. Regina wrapped one leg around Emma's waist, urging the blonde to move forward. She wanted, no; she needed Emma all the way in… Taking the hint without missing a beat, the savior carefully eased a slick finger into that place where the queen wanted it most.

"Oh God…" The dark haired woman breathed, involuntarily lifting her hips to meet Emma's thrust.

Encouraged, Emma began to slowly move her finger in and out; feeling Regina's tight muscles hot and wet, contracting around her. Once the blonde felt certain Regina was comfortable and ready enough, she inserted a second finger while her thumb went on sliding down the sensitive bundle of nerves…

Regina moaned louder, her hands moving over Emma's back—fingernails leaving angry, red marks in which Emma relished. Soon they found a rhythm. Together, in synch—Regina panted fast and Emma growled lowly, nibbling on Regina's jaw—fingers moving faster and faster, furiously seeking to bring her love that much deserved release…

Emma felt Regina clenching harder around her fingers, as she increased the pace, her thumb still massaging the brunette's clit.

A wave of pure lust and desire overtook the smaller woman and she came… Hard. Her hips thrusting onto Emma's finger with abandon. Regina threw her head back, breathing even quicker shorter breaths, arching her back, panting and moaning—seeking to ride each delightful pulsating wave, and enjoy the unbelievably earth-shattering orgasm for as long as she could. Emma held on tightly, following her every move, never once letting go…

Finally, she collapsed onto the bed…blissfully exhausted. Emma carefully removed her fingers, licking them clean before Regina's eyes; savoring the taste, a deep, low growl escaping her throat.

Regina's sparkling eyes locked with Emma's. Unconsciously, she licked her lips… "I love you." She whispered, deeply moved by her emotions and all the feelings her heart held for the blonde.

Lovingly, Emma smiled at the brunette lying beneath her, gently stroking strands hair from her sweaty forehead…

"And, I love you." She whispered back, tenderly kissing her girlfriend.

Regina kissed her back just as lovingly, just as sweetly, but…it escalated quickly into something more passionate, full of need…She shifted gears, pinning Emma down to the bed.

* * *

Emma gasped for air, knuckles white from holding tightly onto the headboard—the hardwood already splintering due to her supernatural strength.

Regina's head appeared from between her legs…She smiled mischievously, as she appreciatively licked her lips clean.

Emma pulled her up for a kiss, snuggling closer and flashing her with a toothy grin.

Regina lazily kissed Emma's neck, covering them both with the cozy blanket.

"Did you like it?" Emma asked, after a sweet moment of silence.

Regina looked at Emma.

"I have never felt so loved before my entire life, Emma." She whispered, kissing her cheek, hand gently stroking the blonde's bare belly.

"Well, that's why I love you." Emma grinned, taking Regina's free hand in hers.

"I think Lora got a thing for Ruby…" Emma said chuckling.

"Really? Well, I'm glad…at least she won't be getting any funny ideas about you." Regina teased, earning a light shove from Emma.

"Don't worry, I'm all yours!" Emma confessed, pressing a wet kiss on the brunette's cheek.

Regina playfully rolled her eyes, and then smiled affectionately at her lover.

"By the way, I think our son knows about us…at the very least, he suspects."

Emma's eyebrows rose up. She looked surprised.

"Well, actually, he does know about my feelings for you. He asked me directly and I did not want to lie to Henry." The brunette clarified.

"Good. He's got my intelligence, I see." Emma grinned.

"Oh, really? Would you like to enjoy the rest of your night in the guestroom, Miss Swan?" Regina asked, in mock discontent.

"Nope, you wouldn't want that to happen, you know… Who would warm you up at night? Who would...do things to you?" Emma asked in a serious tone, but with mirth in her eyes.

"I'll have you know, Swan. I'm very capable of warming myself up at night, every night. As for that second part… Well, my vibrator has done a splendid job thus far."

Emma's eyes went wide, she gaped at her girlfriend… "Your…your what?"

Regina laughed a throaty laugh, as she winked. "You heard me…" She hoarsely whispered.

* * *

Regina woke up early. Stretching her deliciously sore muscles from the previous night activities…it didn't bother her one bit.

She looked over to Emma, who was still fast asleep—she was so in love with this dork, who would have thought it?

Their first night together had been incredible…finally feeling Emma—watching her come undone through her ministrations. What a blessing.

Regina shifted closer snuggling into Emma's arms. The sleeping beauty automatically wrapped them happily around her girlfriend and held on tightly.

* * *

Regina was so happy when she was done with work for the day. She couldn't wait to get back to her family. She was looking forward to seeing Henry and Emma.

They were going to tell their son about their relationship tonight, together.

She left Town Hall, walking to her car—suddenly, she felt something hit her hard on her head and everything went black.


	12. The Power of Will

"Why is Mom not home yet?" Henry wondered, looking at the empty driveway. Emma turned around, looking in the same direction. "I don't know, kid. Maybe she's still busy at work."

"But, she would have called you…" Henry mumbled, shoving his key into the keyhole of the mansion's main entrance door.

Emma pulled out her phone, checking to see if she had any missed calls or text messages from Regina, or anyone else. _None._

"Don't worry, Henry. She'll be home soon." Emma smiled at her son who, out of habit, dropped his backpack on the floor.

"I'm going to light the fireplace. Go wash your hands and bring your stuff upstairs." She reminded him, taking her red leather jacket off and hanging it by the door.

Another hour went past; they had already eaten diner; and no news from Regina. Emma got worried. She checked her phone every five minutes, still, no sign of her love.

She'd called the brunette's mobile and her office number a few times, but nothing.

"Mom? Yeah, it's me… Can you come over and watch Henry for me? I have to go to find Regina." Then, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I've called her office, mom! There's no answer. Something ain't right." And Snow finally caught onto the worried tone in her daughter's voice.

"Of course, I will watch Henry for you, sweetheart. I'll be right there."

* * *

Her head felt heavy and terribly sore. Regina blinked a few times, groaning lightly at the pressure on her arms.

"Oh, you are awake." Dex grinned, circling her. "If it hadn't been for your steady heartbeat, I would've thought you died." He said, laughing at his own crude joke.

"Very funny." Regina growled, her eyes adjusting to the dim light in the unknown room.

She looked around, her eyes settled on her arms. They were tied together and she was hanging down on two thick chains.

"It's nothing personal. But, it's your fault. You see…Emma refused me because of you. She harmed my mission, she harmed me, and she needs to pay. Now, I will take what means the most to her. _You_."

Regina regarded the werewolf then swallowed hard. "So, what are you going to do? Bore me to death?" She snarled, rattling on the chains.

"Oh, you're so feisty! I like it. But no, I will torture you and then Emma will come to your rescue. You're my bait." Dex clarified. "I thought about turning you…but you don't deserve this gift." He eventually spat out, rising to his feet.

* * *

Emma inspected the Mercedes Benz—she picked up two distinct scents, Regina's and Dex'. Fear crossed her face and she had trouble swallowing the lump in her throat.

 _He took her._

For a moment, she lost her footing, falling down to the ground. She couldn't lose her, specially not now that she finally _had_ her… What if he had killed her? Emma squeezed the tears back, as she frantically looked around.

She got back up, leaning against the Mayor's car. She took a deep breath and then a loud howl reverberated throughout Storybrooke.

Both Lora and Ruby's heads jerked up, as they heard the call of the anguished werewolf—sensing that something was terribly wrong.

Lora looked at Dr. Wilson, stress in her voice. "Call the hunters; it's happening."

* * *

"What happened?" Asked David, hurrying to his daughter's hunched over form.

"HE took _her_ , Dad!" Emma cried out, running desperate fingers through her long tresses. David's face paled, as he grabbed Emma by the shoulders.

"Focus Emma, don't let it consume you. We'll find Regina, I promise." He whispered softly and kissed her temple as he pulled her closer into his arms.

Lora and Ruby appeared in a flash in front of them. Lora raised her chin, catching Regina and Dex' scents.

"Shit! He got her." She mumbled, slowly walking over to Emma.

"Wilson informed the hunters; we will find her." Ruby tried to reassure her friend, affectionately squeezing her shoulders.

* * *

The group met at Regina's mansion, where Snow and Henry had been waiting for them.

"Dex took my mother?" Henry cried out, his voice wavering filled with unshed tears. Emma knelt down before him, taking his hands in hers.

"I will find her, kid…whatever it takes." She said, squeezing their son's hands.

Snow wiped her own tears away as she laid a gentle hand on Emma's shoulder. "Yes, Henry she will—your grandfather has always found me, despite everything…" The petite brunette smiled, through her tears.

Emma looked surprised at her own mother, furrowing her brow. "What are you saying, Mom?"

"Oh, Emma…Regina is your True Love. Everyone could see it, except the two of you." She quietly laughed.

Emma swallowed. She slowly rose to her feet. "How did you—"

"Know? Well, it's been quite obvious, and now—with what is going on and—all of those longing looks… You guys are not very subtle—let's just put it that way." Snow winked at her, stroking Henry's hair.

"Are you...okay with it?" Emma tentatively asked.

"Well, I certainly didn't have _her_ in mind, when it came to your happy ending—but if she makes you happy, I am okay with it—your happiness is what matters to us, Emma; nothing else. Other than that, I think you are perfect for each other."

Scratching her neck, Emma looked at her mother in disbelief; scanning her face for any kind of lie, but there wasn't any. "When did you know for sure?"

Snow laughed out loud. "Oh, that day at her office—when we clearly interrupted something, and please, spare me the details…yes?" Emma blushed furiously, nodding her head.

"Oh, absolutely." Emma quickly agreed.

* * *

"I'm losing their scent here." Lora was frustrated.

"Yes, me too." Ruby sighed, looking around the forest.

"Fucking hell!" Emma screamed, kicking against a tree stump. "They need to be here…somewhere. We've checked everything; the hut, almost the entire damned forest!"

"There's gotta be another place that we've missed or something." Ruby mumbled. "Let's head to Regina's office, she's got a map of the area surrounding Storybrooke." She suggested, looking at Emma with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah, let's go." Emma agreed, defeated.

* * *

Emma kicked the locked office door open.

"She will kill you." Ruby noted, looking at the broken door, which was now hanging off its hinges.

"She'll get over it—we don't have time to search for the key." Emma replied absentmindedly and already pulling drawers open, rummaging through them in search of the maps…

Suddenly, she spotted a sealed, clean, white envelope with her name exquisitely written on it.

She hesitated for a moment, but only for a moment. Curiosity got the better of her and she grabbed it—ripping the wax seal open.

"Keep looking. I'll read this really quickly." Emma directed them, unfolding the paper.

 _Miss Swan,_

 _If you are reading this, something has happened to me. I know we have never been true friends, but now that we are on more friendly terms_ _—_ _there are some things I would like you to know._

 _First, I have never hated you!_

 _I hated the idea of you taking Henry away from me, or you breaking my curse… Well, you did the latter._

 _However, I have come to realize, that this was the best thing that could have happened to me._

 _I can finally be free._

 _Thanks to you, the bond between Henry and I has gotten stronger, and even better than I could have ever imagined, over the course of time._

 _I have stopped hating Snow White—I only mildly dislike her now. Who would have entertained thought?_

 _But one thing above all else is true: I have never hated you—in fact, I believe there are entirely different feelings lurking inside of me regarding you… And_ — _to be honest_ — _they scare me, Swan._

 _In case something wrong has happened to me, please take good care of our son, Henry._

 _I know you can do it, Emma…you have been a great mother to him; and our dear boy loves you unconditionally._

 _Please, tell my Prince that his mother loves him._

 _Be safe—both of you._

 _Yours,_

 _Regina Mills_

 _PS: I have never loved Robin Hood._

Tears were streaming down Emma's face, as she read the last lines of the letter. Regina must have written it long before they were together, long before she became a werewolf.

"Found it!" Exclaimed Ruby happily, pulling the map out its folder.

The waitress unfolded the map, neatly placing it down upon the Mayor's ample coffee table.

Emma looked at it, recognizing Storybrooke, its familiar streets, stores and houses.

"There. That's the forest, that's Regina's vault and here is the graveyard." Ruby mumbled, more to herself.

"What's this?" Lora asked, pointing at a little spot right outside of the edge of town.

Squinting her eyes, Emma leaned closer to the map. "I think…that's a bunker. Probably built in case there is war—or it's even from that time."

"That must be it!" Lora excitedly said, jumping to her feet.

"Yes, let's go. Lora, inform the others." Emma took charge, as she walked out the door.

* * *

Emma stopped at the clearing; breathless, she looked around—taking in the smell that was flowing around them.

She could still track Regina's scent, faintly. "I think they're here, somewhere."

"Yes, I can definitely smell Dex. Let's head over there." Lora said, nodding towards the entrance of the dilapidated bunker.

Emma quietly made her way down the stairs, pushing the metal doors open as her lover's scent became stronger.

Every fiber of her being was ready to pounce; to attack whatever threat was lurking behind the shadows in the dimly lit space…she worked hard to remain focused without losing control, to slow down her fast-beating heart.

Careful to be extremely quiet, she walked through the dark, old hallways. Suddenly, she stopped. There it was! Faintly, behind an old, rusted metal door, she heard the beating of a racing heart, almost pounding out of its owner's chest. _Regina!_

The Savior spun around, signalling Ruby and Lora she was about to open the door.

The two women nodded. Lora transformed into her wolf-self.

Emma took a deep breath, and kicked the door down. Dex stood in the middle of the room, with his prized hostage. Her hands were still tied to the chains. His claws where on the brunette's delicate throat threatening to slice it open.

"Ah, finally!" The man shouted with glee, pressing Regina more against his body. "You managed to find us. I really thought you wouldn't."

"Let her go!" Emma barked, making her way through the dimly lit room. "Oh, Emma. No…that would be too easy. I will kill her, right now and there's nothing you can do about it, except—watch." Dex laughed coldly, digging his claws even more into Regina's throat.

"Dex, don't." Lora yelled at her brother. "Don't do this… Please."

Dex sighed, shaking his head. "Lora, you've always been weak. Love makes you blind, and weak! I thought I've taught you that?"

Lora swallowed, noticing Dex and Regina stood in a circle of mountain ash.

"You mean by ripping everyone and everything away from me? Starting with our Father, who you killed in cold blood."

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant. I will get to you later; I will enjoy this first. Now, get out of the way!" Dex smiled his sinister smile; evil eyes flickering back to Emma.

The blonde sought out Regina's eyes; who smiled sadly at her.

"Emma, I love you." She rasped. "I always will and I always have." She choked.

"How sweet…" Dex sighed, shaking his head in disgust at them.

"I'm getting you out of this, Gina." Emma said firmly, stopping right in front of the circular ash-barrier demarking the ground between her beloved and her.

"Oh, I wanna see that… You fool." Dex spat, clearly annoyed at the Savior.

Taking in a deep breath, Emma raised her hands, placing them on the invincible barrier. She locked eyes with Regina—and started to push.

The boundary didn't budge, it didn't move—nevertheless she persisted. She let out a loud, guttural scream, which transformed into a full, roaring growl. Her eyes started glowing bright yellow and her fangs grew large.

She pushed harder and harder—her muscles screaming; yet she didn't stop. Suddenly the white glow of the barrier began to crack, one of Emma's hands reaching further through it.

Regina gasped, as she watched Emma's eyes turning red. Dex just stood there, shell-shocked.

Emma felt a new power surging through her—using her newly found strength she continued her full assault onto the magical barrier, which exploded in a sonic boom of shattered light, after a while. The immense power surge knocked Dex right to the ground—finally loosing his death grip on Regina's throat.

Lora jumped atop her brother, pinning him down. "Ruby, call the hunters." She shouted.

Emma was panting; slowly, she looked up—eyes still glowing red.

"HOW in the—?" Dex yelled angrily.

"I'm an Alpha now." Emma growled at him, easily ripping the chains that held Regina captive apart.

"You're not just any Alpha, Emma. You are the True Alpha." Lora said amazed, while she tied Dex to a post with an unbroken chain.

Emma didn't really listen. She wrapped her arms around Regina.

"I'm so, so, sorry." The blonde whispered softly, against the brunette's cheek.

"I am okay, Emma. This was not your fault." Regina whispered back, her hands grasping at Emma's back.

The new Alpha looked up and down Regina's body, inspecting every inch of her.

"Are you hurt, did he do…anything to you?"

"No, he did not. I am fine." Regina smiled lovingly at her worried lover.

"Gosh, I'm so relieved. I love you." Emma sighed, kissing those plump red lips.

"You stupid bitch! I'll end you." Dex screamed at her, rattling the chains that bind him.

"Oh, I want to see you try." Emma grinned, kneeling down in front of him.

"I should kill you, you know? However, I won't. Someone once taught me, that love is the strongest magic of all. Killing would only consume your soul. I'm not a Killer, Dex." Emma's eyes made brief eye contact with Regina's as she patted his shoulder, her fist suddenly colliding with his chin.

"The hunters will take good care of you. It was a fatal mistake to assault and kidnap my woman, threatening her life. I once felt sorry for you; now I despise you." She snarled at the defeated man, as she got back onto her feet.

"Your woman, huh?" Regina grinned, teasing her.

"Damn right, my woman. Any objections?"

"Not at all." Regina husked, pulling Emma back into her arms.

* * *

"What are you going to do to him?" Emma asked the hunter, as he closed the trunk of his car. Dex was soundly asleep in there—thanks to the injection Wilson had given him after his capture.

"There's a mental hospital for supernatural cases like him. We would love to kill him; but we've made a deal with them." He explained, leaning against the car.

"True Alpha, huh?" He remarked after a moment.

"Yeah, I gotta look that up… Don't know what it really means, yet." Emma shrugged.

"It was a myth. Gaining the Alpha power through willpower and strength, to be honest I never thought I'd met one, until you." He smiled. "Don't get into trouble, or we might have to show up again."

Emma laughed at that, nodding her head. "No worries. I won't harm anyone."

"Good, and sorry for shooting you." The hunter scratched his beard, looking a little guilty.

"I made it out fine. No hard feelings, really." She laughed lightly.

"Well, she might see that differently." The hunter nodded to Regina, who glared at the other hunters.

Emma grinned for a second. "Yeah, she will probably hold that grudge forever, but I got it covered."

"Take care, Swan. Our truce remains intact." He said after a solemn moment of silence.

* * *

Henry literally flew into his mother's arms when she and Emma entered the mansion.

"I was so worried, Mom. Are you okay? Did you kill him, Ma?" He breathlessly bombarded them with all his unanswered questions.

"Easy there, kid… No I didn't. I'm no Killer, Henry." The blonde smiled, kissing her son's forehead.

"I am alright Henry; thanks to your mother here, he did not really harm me at all." The brunette kneeled down to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Well, I guess Grandma was right." Henry said after a moment. "What do you mean?" Regina asked in confusion.

"That Ma would find you, just like Grandpa always finds her. True Love and all." He explained, as if it was the most logical thing in the world.

Regina swallowed, looking back at Emma—quirking one eyebrow up.

"Um, Henry. It's past your bedtime, let's go." The blonde said, trying to get away from those inquisitive brown eyes.

"I'm not tired yet. I want to hear everything. Come on!" The boy whined.

"Nope, not today… Hurry up, we'll kiss you goodnight now." Emma insisted, which earned her a pout from him.

"Fine..." He mumbled, resigned to retire for the night and listen to their story another time.

Ruby walked past them, smiling. "Granny wants to throw you two a party, not today but sometime this week." She announced.

"I think we all need that!" Emma agreed, kissing Regina's cheek.

"For once, I agree." The brunette nodded.

* * *

Regina left the steaming shower, as she dried herself and got into her silken nightgown. She entered the bedroom to find Emma already in bed.

"So what exactly did Henry mean by that?" She carefully asked the blonde.

Emma swallowed, shifting uncomfortably on the bed. "Well… My Mom knows about us. She suspected long ago, and I couldn't lie to her. It was a very stressful day and I—"

"Did she lecture you on how I am not the ideal one True Love for you?" Regina interrupted her nervous chatterbox.

"Actually, not at all… She believes we're somehow perfect for each other; and she knows you make me happy." Emma smiled at Regina's surprised face.

"And, do you agree with her?"

"With all of my heart—now, come here." The blonde patted the bed spot next to her, smiling up at her girlfriend.

Regina settled into bed, pulling the blanket over them as she scooted closer to Emma.

"Gina?"

"Yes?"

"Your office door is broken—I had to kick it in—we needed a map of Storybrooke." Emma quietly confessed.

"That's okay; it saved my life, after all." Regina smiled back at her.

"I found the letter…"

 **.**

"I've read it…"

"Oh?"

"Are you mad at me?" Emma asked, uncertain.

"No—it was meant to be read." Regina whispered.

"When did you write it?"

"Shortly after you and Henry had returned from New York." Regina rasped, gently trailing her fingers over Emma's arm.

"You never said anything—about your feelings for me…before." Emma swallowed.

"Neither did you." Regina countered.

"Yeah, yeah. Okay…point for you. I was too chicken."

Regina laughed quietly, kissing Emma's neck.

"Today you were brave, my love; and achieved the impossible."

"I did. Why didn't you just leave the mountain-ash circle?"

"I could not. I guess it applies to all kinds of supernatural species." Regina sighed, snuggling more into Emma's side.

"I will always save you, Regina. I promise." Emma breathed, turning the bedside lamp off.

"My Savior." Regina smiled, closing her eyes.


	13. Never giving up

**Hello! First of all, thank you for your comments, faves and follows. We've reached the end of this one and I appreciate your support and basically reading this one. I hope you enjoyed it just as much as I did writing it :).**

 **I wanna address an anon review: I did indeed credit Teen Wolf (Chapter 5!).**

 **Also a HUGE thank you to my beta reader OutSwanQueen (Patric :) ). So lemme know, what you all think and fair warning, this chapter is not beta read! I will replace it once I have the beta'ed version.**

 **Have fun and enjoy the finale chapter! :)**

* * *

The diner was packed and buzzing. Emma leaned against the doorframe, her eyes wandering around. Storybrooke had returned to its usual quiet and happy everyday life. Everyone was there, to celebrate Emma's victory. Sipping from her beer, her eyes focused on Regina, who talked to Henry and Snow.

 **Three days ago**

 _Her pulse sped up and she panted heavily, while her fingers dug into Regina's side. With a jolt Emma sat straight up, slowly realizing that, she had been dreaming. The blonde wiped the sweat off her face while her other hand searched for her phone so she could check the time. It was almost 6 AM, so they would have another hour to sleep._

 _Regina started stirring besides Emma as her hands reached for the blonde's arm - slightly squeezing it._

 _"Emma? You alright?" The brunette mumbled sleepily into her comfy pillow._

 _"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Emma whispered, pulling Regina into her arms. The brunette Queen opened her tired eyes, as she smiled softly. "About yesterday?"_

 _"Yes, but I'm good, just my subconscious talking." Emma chuckled, threading her fingers through brown soft locks. "Hmm…" Regina hummed, her hands vanishing beneath the covers._

 _"Let's see if I can kiss it better." Regina breathed, while her fingers danced lightly over Emma's tank top clad belly._

 _"Madam Mayor, this is scandalous." Emma joked, pulling the brunette on top of her. "Go ahead."_

 _Regina grinned against Emma's neck, as she peppered feather light kisses against the smooth skin. "You do like me naughty."_

 _"Oh most definitely! Especially after yesterday where we defeated a crazy werewolf." Emma sighed. "We deserve this."_

 _Regina hummed against Emma's neck undressing the Savior in the process._

* * *

 **Present day**

Ruby's loud laugh brought Emma back from her thoughts, shaking her head slightly to clear her mind from any kind of comprising thoughts.

"What are you thinking about?" Regina asked, stepping closer to Emma.

"Oh nothing in particular." Emma grinned as a blush crept up her neck. Regina gave her a pointed look, „fine, the other night…" Emma mumbled as she toyed with her semi cold beer bottle.

Regina quirked one eyebrow up, as a bright smile spread across her lips. "You mean the other morning." She winked, trailing one finger over the blonde's biceps.

"I really need to get used to this." They heard Snow saying, who just stood mere feet away, her eyes wide. "I suppose you do, honey." David grinned, patting her back affectionately. Emma bit back a laugh, when she saw Ruby and Lora disappear into the back of the diner. "I knew it!"

"What is it?" Henry piped up; trying to follow is mother's line of sight. "Oh nothing, I just saw something." The blonde shrugged, sipping from her beer.

* * *

"Can I convince you to stay little bit longer in Storybrooke? I mean…Who knows what will happen, another crazy wolf could appear or…" Ruby chattered nervously, trying to focus on Lora's eyes.

The werewolf smiled genuinely at the tall brunette, when she pulled her closer. "You could convince me with something different…"

Ruby's eyes went wide and swallowed audibly. "Oh…Yeah…We have a true alpha now."

"No silly…" Lora rolled her eyes, when she crushed their lips together, kissing the enchanted werewolf passionately. It took Ruby a few seconds to realize what was happening, as she returned the kiss equally passionate.

* * *

"Mom, Dad...Can I talk to you two?" Emma gazed a nervously at her parents, who nodded. Snow handed Neal to Regina, who took the baby with a smile.

Once outside of the diner, the blonde wolf turned around. "Look, I know I haven't been really – nice in the last weeks. It was a lot to take and if I'm being completely honest, I am still not 100% used to – having parents. But I wanted to thank you – both of you, for being there and supporting me." The blonde swallowed, while looking with vulnerable eyes at David and Snow.

"Oh Emma, we understand – don't feel bad about it." Snow wrapped her arms around her daughter, as David joined in. "Yes, we love you no matter what happens; that's what parents do." He ruffled his big hand through her blonde hair.

"Thank you." Emma whispered, laying her face against Snow's shoulder. "And thank you for supporting Regina and my relationship, this means a lot to both of us."

She leaned back, looking at her parents with a happy smile on her face. "I know its weird – considering that she's your former arch enemy and all…"

"The evil queen has been our enemy, but not Regina." Snow smiled, squeezing her daughters hand in comfort.

* * *

"Regina? Can I talk to you for a moment?" Robin appeared besides the Mayor and looked with twinkling eyes at her. "Only a moment, Robin."

"I know a lot has happened during the last months. But I'd like to propose something." The blonde man smiled at Regina and it put her on edge.

"How about we go out for dinner next week? Rekindle what we had?" He clasped his hands together, eyes twinkling in the lights.

"Ay forest boy! Are you blind? The Queen is with the Savior now." Leroy bellowed from the counter, slightly spilling his drink, while he shook his head. Robin opened his mouth and closed it at the same time, when his eyes searched for Emma, who leaned against the doorframe, her eyes glowing red, as she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Oh…I…" He swallowed, squirming lightly. "I did not know."

"So no Robin, I am not interested in rekindling whatever we had. It was not what we thought it could be, I denied myself what I truly wanted – which is not you." Regina explained her eyes fiery and sharp. "By the way, you owe Emma an apology."

Emma walked to Regina and Robin, never leaving the man out of her sight. "Not necessary Regina. It's okay Robin." The blonde man nervously licked his lips, as his eyes flickered to her eyes. "I'm still sorry, Emma. My behavior was out of line."

"Nah, all good. Just don't do any moves on her; or I'll rip you apart." Emma saw him squirm with fear and started smiling. "I'm only joking, Robin. Loosen up a little!" She patted his shoulder roughly.

Once the man rushed away, Emma turned around to Regina who regarded her with a curious expression on her face.

"You are jealous!" The Queen exclaimed excited. "No, I'm not…" Emma mumbled, twirling her thumbs.

"Ladies, may I interrupt you?" Dr. Wilson smiled, stopping in front of the two women.

"Hey Doc!" Emma smiled, glad about the interruption. "How are you doing with your new powers?"

"Oh good, I'm in total control of myself." Emma grinned, biting slightly her thumb. "Well, that is good to hear. Although you have to learn a lot. Being a true alpha means brings many responsibilities." Wilson explained calmly, as he looked at Emma.

"I know I still don't understand how it's possible though." She sighed, leaning against the wall behind her.

"Oh I do understand. Your willpower and love for Regina made it possible; you were ready to sacrifice yourself to save her. You are the truest of all, Emma." Wilson smiled again, his eyes warm and full of understanding.

Regina swallowed, while she silently listened to the blonde and the Doctor. She knew that Emma loved her, but she never would've expected to be loved in way that words could never explain.

"First Savior, now true Alpha, what's next? Ultimate Rockstar?" Emma joked, shaking her head as she smiled at Regina. "Oh no...No Rockstar career, Miss Swan!"

"I think I will stay little bit longer here, oh and Emma? Word about you got around; there might some visitors any time soon." Wilson chuckled at Emma's surprised face.

"Damn, I hope they're nice – no nut jobs or anything." The blonde mumbled, running her fingers through her hair.

* * *

Later that night, Snow and David took Henry and Neal home to their loft. Emma, Lora, Regina and Ruby stayed at the diner.

"Bummer we can't get properly drunk." Ruby mumbled, twirling her glass around. Emma laughed quietly, while she snuggled further into Regina's side.

"So you two?" Emma started, staring at Lora and Ruby, who looked like they've been caught. "Um…don't know what you're talking about."

"Spill it, I can smell very good." Emma insisted, pinning both down with a glare. "Let them be Emma." Regina remarked tiredly, seeking out the blonde's hand.

"No, no…They wanted to know all about us too, so it is just fair." Emma argued jokingly. "Fine, we developed something." Lora spoke up, staring back at the Alpha.

"Ha! I'm good." Emma knocked her bottle onto the table, with a little bit too much force.

* * *

Emma felt herself pressed against the bedroom wall, while skilled fingers opened her belt. "I wanted to do this all night." Regina rasped, biting down on Emma's collarbone, leaving an angry red mark.

"I thought you were tired?" Emma asked, her voice laced with lust and desire. "I was, but now I just want you."

Emma pushed herself off the wall, as she pulled the Mayor into her arms. They stumbled ungraciously to the bed, as they were busy with undressing the other.

Regina pushed to blonde onto the bed, pinning her down as she straddle the younger woman.

"Oh I can sense who wants to be in charge tonight." Emma grinned, her fingers opening the front claps of Regina's bra.

"Is that a complaint?" Regina questioned breathlessly. "Nope, not at all…"

Emma suddenly sat up, as she pulled the brunette closer. They passionately kissed, almost devoured each other, as one of Emma's hands snuck between Regina's legs. "Wait, I want –""Together." Emma whispered against kiss-swollen lips.

Their breasts rubbed deliciously against each other, when Regina's hand snuck between Emma's legs.

The blonde kissed Regina's shoulder, while one finger teased the brunette's opening. "Oh god…" The brunette moaned, when she mimicked the blonde's action.

They pushed forward together, as they kissed each other deeply. "I love you." Regina breathed against Emma's lips, who moved her finger a little bit faster and deeper.

"I love you too…" Emma whispered back.

* * *

"Damn our sex is – not from this planet." Emma panted, rolling off of Regina, to wrap a blanket around them.

The brunette snuggled closer to her girlfriend and kissed her lovingly. "I agree, it is – nothing I ever experienced before."

"Thank you, Regina. For never giving up on me - for everything." Emma whispered, her fingers dancing along Regina's back.

"Hush, you don't need to thank me, Emma. If anything, I'm the one who should thank you." Regina kissed the wolf's cheek.

"Nah, I did all of this gladly. It brought us here!" The blonde smiled at her lover.

"I'd never give up on you or us." Regina rasped her breath ghosting over Emma's lips.

 **FIN**.


End file.
